


Legend of Zelda: Noir

by thegreathedgehog



Series: Legend of Zelda: Futures [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreathedgehog/pseuds/thegreathedgehog
Summary: A side story set after the events of Legend of Zelda: Remembrance. Detective Raymond Murray made a name for himself sacrificing life and limb to give the kingdom of Hyrule important information regarding the Lich. As a reward, Sheik decided to take him on as an Apprentice, to be trained to be his replacement some day. These are his stories.





	1. The First Case, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters are written from a first-person perspective.
> 
> Further, this is not a true noir fanfiction. I chose the name out of its relation to detectivism. 
> 
> That being said, that doesn't mean the tone won't shift to a noir tone. Just for now, it won't have one. not a true one at least.

**_Chapter 1_ **

_ Training Wheels Off _

  
  
  


My name is Raymond Murray. I was a detective for the fifth precinct of Hyrule Castle Metropolis and I solved a number of cases. My life was upturned when I was ordered to shadow one of the most powerful people in Hyrule, Ganondorf. He was the CEO of the corporation Ganontech. Don’t let the name fool you, they were a menace. They did everything from antique sales, to tech development, and they even dabbled in magical research. Their variety almost rivaled the Adventurer’s Guild, as rumor had it Ganon had been looking to get into the hired help business. However, the incident that got me stuck to him like glue was when he up and killed someone. It was found to be self-defense, but the method was so extreme. I was sent to determine if his normal disposition would allow it, or if Din really did possess him. I eventually determine that it was more likely Din did it, so I was relieved of my duty. After nearly dying on an island out in the middle of an ocean. Then I was sent to run around libraries looking for research material on our mortal enemy, the Lich. Not a hard job, but more dangerous than I imagined. Some goons that were watching Hyrule Castle Metropolis for anyone that found particularly sensitive information, like I did. I delivered the book successfully and uncovered the fact that the Lich had a divine dragon working with him, but the police department was wrecked as a result. 

 

 

After that, I continued my job until a few weeks ago. The chief investigator, Sheik, offered my apprenticeship for his position. I thought it over and decided to accept. I was still young, being 32 years old, and climbing the ladder so to speak was desirable, especially when I was under the impression I had reached the top. Thus, I officially retired and moved closer to the castle. Then I was let in for the first time, and was met with slight disappointment. For the past few weeks, I had been studying material given to my by Sheik and given lessons by him as though it were a class. Then yesterday, I had been tested. I passed with flying colors as even though I was slightly disappointed, I wasn’t about to blow my chance because of it. Then, a few minutes ago I had been called to the castle. I was preparing to leave now, because Sheik rather than classroom instruct me, wanted to give me some field training. I was excited. 

 

 

 

As I arrived at the gate, I saw Sheik waiting in his classic face mask and head wrap attire with a long coat and boots. “Ah. Raymond. I was waiting” Sheik said to me “Come. We have a case to solve”. “Wait” I questioned, a bit confused “We?”. Sheik said as he walked away “Yes. It’s field training but I expect you to contribute at least somewhat. Now come. We have a particularly bad scene”. We got into his car, me in the passenger and drove off. We ended up at a nearby museum, the museum of natural history. It went over all of Hyrule’s history, even the less than proud moments it had, like the civil war. Based on the crowd and police force, I knew it was bad. “So, what happened?” I asked. “According to reports, ritualistic murder. Of what to, I can’t say” Sheik replied, ducking under the tape and lifting it for me. I ducked under and followed her inside, and grimaced. I could see where they nailed the poor guy to the wall, literally. I however focused elsewhere. He could see writing on the wall, but didn’t understand the letters. I took a picture with his slate and then continued into the museum. Sheik meanwhile talked to the security staff. That’s when I got an idea. I walked over to one of the displayed leviathan skeletons on display and on a hunch took a detailed look around. I stopped and looked down, moving my boot. A bloody dagger made of obsidian glass and framed by what appeared to be platinum. 

 

 

I put on my gloves and picked it up, saying “Sheik! Got something the scrapers missed here!”. I came out as sheik walked to me. I offered it. Sheik took it and examined it, wearing gloves. “Good find raymond. This is indeed one of the murder weapons. Still fresh blood on it” Sheik said to me, turning and calling over for forensics and giving it to them. “Now. let’s comb the rest of the museum. There might be something else here” Sheik said. I nodded as we did just that. When we discovered missing documents, Sheik looked skeptical. Eventually, we found an opened safe and its contents missing. “So.. did they murder the guy, make it ritualistic to cover up the robbery?” I asked. Sheik thought and said “Can’t say. Possible. Let’s keep looking”. Eventually, we found a broken window. However, this was wrong. The perps who did the murder came in from the front. “If I had to guess… the front team was a distraction for the real robbery, the contents of this safe” I mused. I stopped however and questioned myself, saying “Though, why actually go through a ritual? Didn’t the techies say there was trace amounts of magic in the air?”. Sheik nodded and said “Good catch. For a second, I worried. You are right. It makes little sense to pull off a complex robbery like this. I do have theories though. Let’s finish up”. We finished our sweep but found nothing more. 

  
  
  


Standing out front the museum, Sheik stood. I too stood. We were thinking, when Sheik finally spoke, musing “I just had a thought. What if the two incidents while connected occured at the same time by coincidence?”. I thought about it, then replied, confidently “We need to know what’s in the safe before we determine that”. Sheik nodded and turned to an officer, asking “Is the museum curator around?”. He shook his head and said “Sorry ma’am. He was the victim of the crime sadly. However, his home’s out west, 4th precinct. Hylian Gardens specifically”. “Thank you. Come Raymond, time to go look for answers” Sheik said, heading down the steps of the museum with me following. I thought about the whole thing and said “Something does bother me. Why did they toss the knife aside if it was a ceremonial piece? To me it implies they have resources to get more”. Sheik thought and said “Means at least a goron is supplying them. We can further narrow it down by gorons that work in obsidian glass blowing to get a dagger made” and began to search the sheikah network. He stopped and said “Well. We have someone to talk to. Right here in town, there’s an obsidian glass company that makes ceremonial pieces. Ran by a goron named Louise Dangoro. He actually works near the Hylian Gardens”. I nodded and entered the car as did Sheik. We drove over there. 

 

 

Hylian Gardens was a small gated community on the westernmost portion of Hyrule City Metropolis. The 4th Precinct had jurisdiction over it. This was relevant because the precinct laid inside the Hylian Gardens. It stood at the center of the gardens and was the reason not a single piece of property was allowed to have a basement. The precinct had tunnels underground that allowed them to go outside the gardens and respond to other incidents there. It also even had a bunker in cases of emergencies. Further, they acted as security for the gardens. Our goals were two places, the glass business of Louise and the home of the museum curator. “I’ll handle the curator’s home. You handle the goron” Sheik instructed as He parked outside the gardens entrance and stepped out. He approached the police officer acting as entrance manager for the day and began talking. I looked up the location of the goron’s business and began walking. 

  
  
  


I entered the store. On display were various ceremonial pieces made of obsidian glass, though I noticed regular products. The one that stuck out was a small glass swan statuette. “You gonna buy sumthin?” a voice asked. Turning, I saw a large but old-looking goron come through a massive opening behind a large marketing space set up. It had a counter and register, but it also had display shelves. It was large enough for the goron to navigate without risking the merchandise or general storefront. I tipped my hat, then removed it fully, despite my black hair being a mess and said “Sorry sir. I was waiting to speak to you”. The goron merely grunted and said “If it's just chatter, save it. I only speak ta payin custamers”. I looked back at the swan and replied, asking “then how much for a diamond swan statuette? Like this one?”. The goron stared at me stone faced and replied “Far too much for someone liv’in on a detective’s wage. Anythin else?” he asked. I sighed and walked over, retrieving my badge, which had been updated to read ‘Apprentice Chief Investigator’. The goron sighed deeply and questioned “Fine. what’s your question, detective?”. I nodded and decided to get straight to the point “We found an obsidian glass ceremonial dagger at the scene of a crime. I was wondering if you had made any in the past few weeks?”. He thought about it, then reached under the counter and pulled out a large book, opening it and checking it before saying “Yah. Seems like it. Made for for a Mister Gordon Rinzo”. I made a note of it and said “Alright. Thank you. Have a nice day”. I left after that. After all, now I had a suspect. 

 

 

I left the store and went back to the car. As I expected, empty. Sheik, as far as I read, was very thorough with his investigations. I got in and checked my slate. Sheik had sent a text saying ‘Found something interesting, looking into it. Seems the curator might have been Ganon’s in into the museum’s stuff’. I thought about it and sighed. On a hunch, I looked up the name I got, sending the name via text to Sheik. As it sent, I found something. “Huh. Now this is interesting. A rito working as an accountant for a museum. Wonder why they needed one” I mused. I decided to look into it more, then stopped. I had found out that the Rinzo family were close friends to executives in Ganontech. I quickly looked for the biggest tie at the current time. Gordon’s father, Leto Rinzo. Apparently, they were tight, having multiple contracts between one another. Further, the Rinzo family was into book publishing, which made things all the more interesting. I decided to look into their most recent release and paled. “Bloody hell. Did we just stumble into a secretive cult?” I wondered aloud. I was looking at a book with the title on the cover being ‘The Forgotten Gods, A compendium’ and the picture depicting a cracked triforce. I forwarded the info to Sheik, adding the text ‘Sorry if this is excessive texting but you need to see this. It’s making everything start to make sense’. I got a text back within a minute saying ‘Yeah. I got some interesting documents here. Be back in a minute. We need to go over this’. 

 

 

I waited and kept an eye out. Cults were never a good thing to deal with. Even in normal circumstances, where the object of worship was made up, they’d always get a gathering and with magic being a real thing, proving one’s beliefs wasn’t hard. Eventually I saw Sheik emerge from the gardens, who waved me over. Leaving the car, I walked over. “Well. I found some interesting things. Apparently, our friend here was an author” Sheik stated, offering me a journal as he walked over and entered his car. I began reading and following, saying “I see. I also found some interesting things, as I shared. Seems the ritual murder angle was right. I’m starting to wonder if there isn’t more to it”. Sheik merely nodded as I got to the relevant entry. “Wait… What’s this ‘Cult of the Midnight Sun’?” I asked. “A recent cult” Sheik said “One of the more public ones. Claim to be a cult of peace and perfectly fine with sharing worship space with the golden goddesses. Heck. they even claim inferiority to them. Servitude. However… keep reading”. I did and he was awed. Lies, espionage, backroom deals. “Goddesses. This man was planning his own ritual to get power? And the cult is a front for the Cult of the Red Moon?” I stated, reading even more. Sheik nodded, saying “Yes. We now need to go to your suspects place. North side of town is where the family home is at. Where we will find our answers… or meet resistance”. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2-The First Case, Part 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

_ A bad day _

  
  


He checked his gun again. It was the fifth time. Him and Sheik stood outside the Rinzo estate. They had rung the doorbell for a third time. He was fearing the worst. “Be ready” Sheik said, “We may need to break in”. “Understood” he replied. He disliked the idea, being a cop, but he knew he had to get used to the authority he’d be wielding. Normally, a cop or even high-ranking detective had to get either senate approval, approval from a member of the royal family above the age of 18, a police commissioner, or the chief investigator himself. The commandant could give approval as well, but being of the military, it was likely they’d defer to the investigator, prolonging the process. However, the chief investigator was exempt from such limitations. While they could not wantonly raid any house they personally deemed suspicious, since every raid still required paperwork that justified said raid to the king and senate, they were allowed to not ask for approval first, provided they had ample reason at the time and could file the paperwork properly. This time, they did. An ornate ceremonial dagger, made from obsidian glass, and only one glass blower that worked on obsidian glass. Louise Dangoro gave him the name Gordon Rinzo, while Sheik discovered that Leto Rinzo was well connected to executives working in Ganontech. Further, Gordon’s father Leto Rinzo authored a compendium of alternate gods to the primary three currently worshipped by a majority of Hyrulians. The whole thing that started this was the ritualistic murder of a night-time janitor that worked in the museum.  
  
  


 

It was then the door opened. Before them stood a female Rito. She looked between the two of them and asked “Excuse me, can I help you?”. She wore traditional maid attire. Frills, black and white scheme, dressed to below her knee’s, dress shoes, and a black and white bun. He looked at sheik who only nodded at him in approval. He looked back and said “Excuse me miss, but we have some questions. Might we ask your name?”. The girl nodded and said “I’m Laura Nulia. I’m a maid in service of the Rinzo family. I can try to answer your questions”. Nodding, he continued questioning “Ma’am, have you noticed any strangers on the premises recently? Or maybe even gatherings of strangers?”. She nodded and said “A few times, yes. Though he told me they were just friends from out of town”. He nodded and asked, “Then did they ever wear weird clothing or bring strange items?”. The maid nodded and said “A few nights ago, they came wearing very weird clothes. Robes, with red eyes framed in blue. They each brought strange orbs with strange glyphs on them”. He made a note and asked, “Are there any items matching those in this house right now?”. The maid nodded and replied “Yes, shall I retrieve them?”. He nodded and said “Of course, but a few more questions. Where were you last night at… 7:00 to 9:00 pm? Also, are you aware of the Rinzo family members whereabouts in that time frame?”. “I was cleaning the kitchen area at those hours. I’m not aware of Mr. Rinzo’s whereabouts though. However, Ms. Rinzo took herself and the kids, and her son, to the local diner. They love the food there” Laura replied. He nodded and jotted it down. They had something.

 

 

“Miss, would you mind if we searched the house?” Sheik asked. “I don’t but they might… though I can’t stop you, can I?” Laura asked, responding. He nodded and said “I’m afraid not miss. I’m sorry for the inconvenience”. She shook her head, moving aside, and said “It’s fine sirs. Just please, don’t make too much of a mess”. He only nodded and walked inside after Sheik. They began a full sweep. They went room to room looking for anything out of place or related to the clues they had. He was given the task of the second floor, which was fine with him. He began in the master bedroom. He figured that while Leto may not hide anything there, Gordon might figure anything there wouldn’t trace back to him. He searched the bed first and while he found some oddly large rupee amounts lying around, nothing related to their case. He checked the dressers, the windowsill, even the closet. It wasn’t until on a whim he messed with the mirror that he found something. A note, with peculiar things written on it, on a post-it note stamped onto the back of the mirror. “By the moonlit lake, 03-32” he said aloud, reading it. At first, it made no sense. He disregarded it. He kept it, just in case as it was out of place, but disregarded the information. It wasn’t until he began searching the library that things made sense for him.

 

 

Right there, on the 20th shelf he scanned. A book that was titled ‘By the Moonlit Lake’, written by Jack Turnbull, edited by Jason Trounz. He pulled it off the shelf, retrieving the previous note and checked it. He first checked page 32, line 3. It was nonsensical, talking about the romantic prospects in a cult setting. However, he reversed the information, checking page 3. While the information was interesting, as it related to the cults attempt at summoning a demon, it was ultimately meaningless. It wasn’t until he reached chapter 3 and found a relevant passage that he realized he found something. The page with chapter 3’s 32nd line detailed an attempted ritual with a rabbit and an obsidian dagger. How while they didn’t summon a Lynel like they wanted, they managed to summon a fire keese. He stuffed the book into his bag with the note attached and continued his search.

 

 

The library itself contained interesting books. All interesting in their own ways. Stories of heroes and villains, tales of other worlds. However, he noticed a subtle pattern. They all had some hint about leading a cult. Even innocuous ones, like the legend of the sky hero did this. He started to wonder how long the family had been in the business. Thankfully, his last stop was the nearby study which revealed more. The first thing he found was the logistics book for the family, and it told many tales a dead man couldn’t. Orders for obsidian glass ceremonial pieces, including and beyond the dagger. Books for orders on books related to ancient religions and even otherworldly religions. There were orders for cult-related paraphernalia like special order robes and special-order candelabra. However, the most egregious detail was that the man had worked with a mercenary group. One of the big ones too no less. The book described a 2-million-rupee deal to have a Lynel delivered to the Hylian gardens park at midnight tomorrow. He was astonished at the blatancy of the Rinzo family. Such an act would be noticed and investigated. Then he wondered if that was intentional. He began to search the study in earnest.

 

 

He found some interesting things. A small holy text for the Rinzo families chosen cult, titled ‘The Machinations of the 31’. A map of known holy sites. A breakdown of cult rules. There was a lot to go over. Regardless, he confirmed the Rinzo’s as involved in a secretive cult of some kind. He decided then to move on, collecting all the evidence according to procedure. Next were the bedroom but as he expected nothing much more. However, the final room was interesting. It was a gallery. “This explains the connection to the museum. Wasn’t enough to own one, he had to have his own gallery” he said to himself, noting the pieces on display. It was them he noticed something seeing a picture of a red moon. All the pieces had connections to either red or the moon. He checked again and realized he was staring at more evidence. Rather than scoop it up, he took a picture of the red moon painting and switched his slate to phone mode.

 

 

“Yeah” he heard Sheik say “This guy has been at it for a while. Not every inch is splattered, but no amount of bleach will clear certain spots. Then there’s his bone collection. He might be able to fool laymen and even nobles, but no forensics expert will mistake the bones for anything but 4 sets of human bones”. He groaned and asked, “Is there anything normal about this family?”. “Well” Sheik said “I did find something curious. They recently cut ties with Ganontech”. “Wait what?” he asked. That would be odd. Ganontech had been extremely profitable for the Rinzo family and had helped Ganon when it first started when the man was but 12 years old. Sheik continued “Yes. His journal mentions he’s done it but never goes into why. It adds to the evidence that the Rinzo family definitely is behind the ritual murders, as the timing of the split equates to around the time the accountant who’s vanished joined the museum”. That’s when he thought of something and asked “Hey, how many people have quit the museum?”. There was silence before Sheik responded “4 people. “Raymond are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking about it.

 

It would be too terrible to have 4 people suddenly vanish. Further, there’s no way he wouldn’t have been looked at, especially since he lacked the backing of Ganontech. He decided to answer “Not quite. I’m saying it’s a possibility. If it checks out though…. Well. we can cross that bridge when we get there”. He heard sheik sigh and say “I agree… it's still too much of a coincidence to ignore. I’m calling in forensics and some backup. I’m also putting out an order for the Rinzo family to be captured”. He then heard the line click off. He put his slate away and began to head to the car. “Oh. I should find the maid. Let her know that we’re calling this place a crime scene” he said to himself. He headed down towards the kitchen. As he thought, the maid was there. He approached and said “Excuse me miss. We’re sending forensics in here to collect evidence. I hope that isn’t a problem”. Laura shook her head and said “Oh, please, it’s quite fine. Thank you detective Murray”. With a nod, he turned and left.  
  
  


He headed back to the car and found Sheik waiting. “Where to?” he asked. “Not sure” Sheik answered, “No one has seen Leto, Gordon, Riza, Rais, or Lima Rinzo for the past 20 hours”. He sighed deeply and asked, “Think they skipped town?”. Sheik shook her head and said “No. I don’t think so. Why set up a cult, then abandon it?”. He nodded in agreement, thinking. “Maybe we should ask the maid where they are. Mind if I?” he asked. Sheik shook his head and said, “I don’t mind”. He went and entered the estate again, heading for the kitchen. However, he saw the basement door open. He went down, thinking it meant the maid had gone down. He reached the bottom but saw it was empty of people. Frowning, he sighed and turned to go up, when suddenly the door closed. His eyes widened, and he rushed up the stairs, banging on it and saying “Hey! Let me out!”. It was then he heard another sound from below. Footsteps accompanied them, many in fact. “Damn it!” He growled as he drew his gun and aimed. It was then he knew it was a bad idea. What he saw come into view were walking corpses. He wasn’t sure about any details as he turned to the door immediately. He abandoned the idea of fighting animated corpses. He aimed his gun to the wood near the hinges and fired multiple times near each, emptying his full clip. He freed the magazine, reloaded, and then shoulder tackled the door. The structure near the hinges was weakened by the gunfire and so broke under pressure.

 

 

He heard Sheik barge in the second he did, and he yelled “Redeads! In the basement!”. He could see sheik stare at him as he picked up the door and sent it sliding down the stairs. While it did not significantly injure them, it helped to slow them down, long enough for him to run to the door. Sheik had already retreated slightly, speaking into his slate saying “All units, respond, bring as much magic as we have. We have Redeads in the Hylian Gardens! This is not a drill or prank! I repeat, Redeads in metropolis!”. Raymond retrieved their spare gem bag from the trunk. They carried twenty spell gems in the trunk in the case of an emergency and carrying a select few utility spell gems. While he had attack-oriented spell gems, they were spells like fury, which launched a stream of fire forward 10 feet. Thus, against a horde, even if bottlenecked, it was not ideal. Especially since none of the gems he had come with a piercing quality, like the lightning bolt spell might. However, might wouldn’t save the day. Sure, he could kill some immediately with a wide-range attack spell like lightning fane or fireball, but he had a better idea. He pulled out a moonstone and pearl.

  
  


He approached the house, seeing the Redeads inside shuffling about. He checked the front of the house and asked Sheik who stood with a gun drawn and a gem ready “Master Sheik. What’s your estimation of the approximate space around this building and underground?”. He had to wait several minutes, knowing Sheik was thinking, before he heard his answer, Sheik saying “150 feet total, starting 10 feet in front of us”. He nodded and broke the moonstone. Instantly, lines of energy were drawn on the ground before him and in the air. He then pulled out a small vial and poured its contents onto the gem he held and crushed it. The spell inside formed solid walls of energy that cut into the earth and cleaved the sky, encasing the building in a sort of energy cage. “A novel idea” Sheik said “Rather than fight to contain, just do it. How’d you know to use that particular combination? We’ve yet to go over it in your classes”. Raymond turned to look at Sheik and said “Simple. Before I joined the force, in middle and high school, I wanted to be a mage. Not just any mage. A trap mage”.

 


	3. Chapter 3-the First Case Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, it's back to third person. Otherwise, nothing to note. Enjoy!

**_Chapter 3_ **

_ Case Closed _

  
  
  


I always did have a small talent for understanding how magic worked. Just never had the talent for using it. I could cast a few minor spells. ‘Heal’, ‘Fury’, ‘Defend’. However, what I had always excelled at was the use of spell gems. It was less that I knew when and where to use them, and more that I knew how certain spells interacted with one another and had a knack of being able to figure out how two spells might. Despite this, because magic classes in most schools required practical application of actual magic, not spell gems, I flunked out. The only exceptions were for enchanters, but I wasn’t capable of that either. So instead, I focused on something else. I searched for jobs where deductive reasoning and critical thinking were good skills to have. Turns out, detectives were the job I was looking for. Helped that I had the physique to be average. That leads to now. 

 

 

I’m right now watching the police gun down the redeads. Everyone thinks they’re zombies, but this is wholly inaccurate. I knew from experience. The primary difference between a redead and a zombie from the science fiction novels (besides the fact that redeads are real) is that redeads don’t actually need hyrulian corpses to be made. Sure, they can be used, but they aren’t required. A mage can assemble a corpse using any number of parts and as long as it’s vaguely humanoid they can make it into a redead. I knew because I was part of a prior case five years back involving a mad mage out in Riland Heights, a city between Hyrule Metropolis and the Gerudo Desert border, having plans to take over the country with an army of redeads. At first we laughed it off and figured we’d be taking a mad mage into the loony bin, but I still remember the first thing I saw when the door opened to the mad mage’s apartment. A deer-headed, bear limbed figure stood and stared at us. The mad mage sicked it on us and only through sheer luck did we survive and kill it, and subdue the mage. He’s still in his cell to this day. 

  
  


Eventually we get the go ahead to search the property. Sheik does so, but I decide not to. I investigate the property. The man couldn’t have gotten these hand-delivered by an on-foot courier, there had to be a vehicle involved. I had on my slate every vehicle registered to the Rinzo family. I knelt down and investigated the car tracks. Some were more deeply imprinted than others, and that made it easier to discern certain ones. Like, for instance, tracks for a large semi-truck, 16-wheeler by the look of it, that couldn’t have been any older than 20 hours. I still checked the list I had on my slate and confirmed the Rinzo’s did not own a 16 wheeler semi-truck that was carrying cargo. I followed the tracks to the main road and noted that they led deeper into the city. I called Sheik and said “I have something out here. I have fresh tire tracks for a 16-wheeler semi-truck with a full load heading into the metropolis proper”. I heard sheik sigh and reply “I understand. The maid is gone. Her tracks go a few feet out the back door then vanish. Based on the pattern of fallen feathers, I’m guessing that she flew off”. I nodded and hung up, deciding to investigate the redeads. 

 

 

As mentioned, redeads could be made from anything, it just had to imitate the human form. I bent down to one to investigate, took note of the anatomy (this one had a dog head and neck, bear body, deer legs rearranged to resemble hyrulian legs, and hylian arms), then checked the next one. It was odd as both were… manufactured it seemed. They had the exact same anatomy. I checked more and found the same things. The only differences were occasional variants. Wolf head instead of a dogs, elk legs, or sheikah arms. That’s when I made the big discovery. Bar codes, like the kind you’d find on canned food in a grocery store, on one of the arms. I texted Sheik a picture and stood. The reason it was big was because only morgues, places that handled dead bodies, used bar codes like this. Further, each had a specific format they used. I didn’t know the particular morgue that used this format, but I knew they could find out. I called it in and asked for a search for that format of barcode to be done.    
  
  


 

I waited by Sheik’s car for another hour before he showed up. “Well I found some more in the basement. A side lab filled with decaying parts, ingredients to make redeads, and a small journal. I understand now why ties were cut” Sheik said “It boils down to the executive that was their in finding out about their cult and not wanting anything to do with it”. I frowned and replied “I’m going to make a wild guess and say he’s missing too”. Sheik nodded and said “Yeah. The journal, in the next days entry, mentioned hiring Monster’s Law to do it. 50 million rupees offered”. I sighed and asked “So where next? The longer we wait, the more we risk Rinzo skipping town, if he hasn’t”. Sheik replied “Their ritual circle. I took a look at what you found. Seems they have a few sites, but only one established circle. That’s our best bet”. I nodded and got in the car with Sheik and we took off towards the nearby mountains. 

 

 

By the time they arrived, it was deep night. We were a few miles into the mountains and had been walking for an hour. We didn’t want to alert the cultists by coming in their car and so opted for this method. We each had 5 gems to use for emergencies. ‘Fury’, ‘Lightning Fane’, ‘Fireball’, ‘Barrier’, and ‘Heal’. I was armed with the normal police standard 9mm firearm. We had brought some backup with a similar loadout, though the officers had remingtons instead. When we broke through the treeline, Sheik yelled “Police, hands up or we’ll shoot to kill!”. I saw maybe 12 people there total, all wearing bright red robes around a campfire in the center of a magic circle. On the fire was the burning body of someone. The robed figures raised their hands quickly, and seemed genuinely frightened. 

 

 

It didn’t take long to detain most of them. None put up a fight. We even confirmed the identities of the Rinzo family; Leto, Gordon, Maribelle, Maria, and Vara. Sheik approached Leto and said “We have you on charges of murder, illegal experimentation on human life, unsanctioned alteration to hyrulian infrastructure, and defilement of the sacred dead. So I want to know who is in charge of this cult of yours. Now!”. Leto, a male hylian in his 50s, glared at her, but then sighed and said “Mita Riel. Our maid”. Both of us widened our eyes. We looked at each other, then at the man before us and asked “Where is she?”. “Gone. She said she would put the finishing touches on the last batch of redeads” Leto said. It was then the call came in-They had found where the arm came from. Linza Cadaver Services. They offered storage of bodies, transportation of bodies, and hosted funeral services, including cremations, burials, or burning ships. We moved immediately to get to our car. I had an idea of what Mita was planning. Using the hundreds of bodies stored in the place to raise an army of redeads.

  
  


It took us a few hours, but we had made it. Parked outside on the street, we got out and this time Sheik armed us properly. Remingtons and enchanted knives that could be used in a pinch. Magic draining too. He had his classic weapon, enchanted wires that he could control with his mind. Sheik also kept his 9mm. I didn’t have anything. Just a gun, some gems, and my wit. I kicked down the door and rushed in, with Sheik. I aimed the remington forward, while Sheik checked the passageway to our left. Nothing, so we moved on. Down the hall towards where the bodies were kept; cold storage. As we approached the stairs that went to the second floor and basement, we stopped and heard it. The sounds of magic being cast. The sounds of moaning redeads. The shuffling of feet. “I’ll go first. My wires have more stopping power. You back me up” Sheik said. I nodded, agreeing. I followed him down the basement steps towards the sounds. We didn’t ignore the side doors that lined the sides of the hallway. Specifically, I didn’t. Sheik kept his eyes trained on his slate, using its night vision function to see properly. I checked each room for stray redeads lying in wait to ambush us. None. Finally, we stood before the door at the end of the hall, from which a purple light emanated. Sheik threw the door open, rushing in and aiming his pistol. I followed after, aiming my remington. 

 

 

“By order of his majesty, don’t move!” Sheik yelled, their voice distorting oh so slightly. Before us was the maid we saw back at the estate. “You can’t stop me! My perfect being is finished! Gaze and be amazed at my talent! I am a goddess that can make life!” Mila shouted. Right then, we both noticed what she had been working on, as it stood. It stood at over 10 feet tall, towering over both of us. It had a large lizard-like head with massive jaws. Its body was like that of a humans but swelled with muscles. Its arms were like that of bears, but the hands rearranged to resemble hyrulian anatomy. The legs were thick, bulky legs that were clearly lynel legs. It stared down at us, as did its 20 other brethren. I went to prepare a lighting fane gem, when it screamed. I felt my body lock up and I fell backwards. Sheik fell forwards. “Ha!” Mila said “You cannot beat me, my son, and his brothers and sisters! Anou! Kill them!”. The hulking redead, whom we now knew was named Anou, roared, and stepped forward. “W-wait…” I sputtered out, the paralysis effect still strong but wearing off “Please don’t… I have… a family…”. Mila stopped and looked at me, pity clear on her face. “I’m sorry” she said to me, pity clear in her voice “I’ll spare you then. Anou! Leave him!”. It stopped and turned to Sheik. Sheik glared at me, shivering like a leaf. It began to pick her up. I felt the paralysis had lifted. I decided now was the best time. I aimed the gem so it’d snag Mila and Anou. 

  
  


I crushed it and suddenly a series of lightning bolts whipped across the room in a series of waves. Each one made a redead scream, and each one caused parts of them to burn. Some fell, their magic dissipating, others were cleaved in two, filling the room with the stench of death. Anou was least affected, only dropping Sheik after the last one, and by my guess because of the redead shrieks magic rather than the ‘Lightning Fane’ spell. This meant Sheik was spared the spell’s damage. Most importantly, both Mila and the redeads, Anou included, fell over, their magics affecting everything in the room and causing a ruckus. Further, I could hear the sirens coming from above. It meant backup had arrived. “You bastard!!!” I heard Mila scream “You’ve ruined it! My perfect being! He’s fallen! He can’t defend himself!” and she continued to rant. I just sighed and said “Crime doesn’t pay miss. Next time, get a grant”. I chose then to pass out. I totally didn’t just faint from exhaustion. 

 

 

A few days later I was discharged from the hospital. Turned out, that many redead shrieks kinda turned into a straight on persistent curse that required light magic to really undo. Took a few days. Sheik recovered fast as he used his wires to filter as much sound as possible, making his curse much, much easier to purge. He worked without me, searching Mila’s places of residence and from what he said, we could get her locked up with a life sentence. However, Sheik had gone to Zelda about it, and Zelda suggested we put her to work. As horrifying as redeads are, there is something behind the magic Mila used and the lost woods, which made them naturally. As such, Sheik gave Mila an altered offer; plead guilty and get 10 years jail and 20 years community service in the form of performing research for the kingdom. Naturally, Mila accepted it. Of course Sheik left out the fact that she’d be embedded with a tracking gem and that she’d be working under another mage; Raspio Vilally, a gerudan mage that had mastery over seer and illusion magic, making him perfect for monitoring her. 

 

 

That’s how my first case went down. It was a wild, terrifying, and quite frankly scarring ride. However, it was an important case. It set the stage for how tough these cases would be. The obvious answer wouldn’t be the right one most of the time, and the stakes would be high as would the dangers. Even so, I don’t regret it. Every experience, every memory. I cherish them. That’s why I wrote this book. To share the trials and tribulations of both a Sheik, the chief investigator of Hyrule, and his pupil, which at the time was me. Raymond Christmont Murray, a 87 year old Hylian living in the metropolis, retired from his position as Chief Investigator. 


	4. Case 2-The Beauty and the Beast

**_Chapter 4_ **

_ Beauty and the Beast _

  
  
  


His name was Raymond Christmont Murray. He had once been a detective for the Hyrule Castle Metropolis 5th Precinct and had assisted with research regarding the Lich, and shadowed Ganondorf after a particular event. However, he now worked as an assistant to Sheik, the chief investigator for the royal family, the Hyrules. It could technically be classified as an internship, but Sheik ensured he was payed to pay for living expenses, lifestyle, and some luxury. He was able to move out of his apartment in the dock district and move into downtown. It was even a house, albeit at the edge and one of those cramped 2-story apartment styles. Still, it was a house and he owned it. He had taken a few cases beyond that first one a few months back. Basic ones, like busting up some drug rings. However, he began to wonder as he left his house with his usual equipment, a revolver, a combat knife, his long coat lined with goron-forged chainmail, and plenty of spell gems Sheik had purchased, why Sheik had called him in. With the discovery that he had studied a type of magic that while well known was hard to pull off, Sheik shifted his studies somewhat to include turning him into a mage. Specifically, studying trap magic. It wasn’t an official type of magic but was the name for the type of spells that focused on capturing enemies. Spells like ‘Light Binding’ or ‘Magic Cage’. Something he was skilled at doing with spell gems, but had little experience doing without. The strongest spell he ever cast without a spell gem was a ‘Defend’ spell, which could kill a bullets momentum by about 10%. 

 

 

As he approached the castle that was the focal and naming point of the metropolis, he saw Sheik approach him and asked “So, what case has you so worried?”. Sheik stared at him a few minutes, then shook his head and said “No case… yet. Instead, we’re investigating to see if we have one. Follow me” and then began to walk down the street. It was unusual for him to not go to the car, but he didn’t question it and followed. As they walked, Sheik spoke to him, explaining “Sometimes, the criminals we investigate are particularly crafty, hiding behind shells and layers. Our job normally is to go after them after they’ve made a mistake and left an opening, but sometimes they don’t do that, so we have to make them. This job? This is one of those instances”. Raymond nodded, understanding and asked “So, then, who are we making an opening to?”. “Monster’s Law” Sheik answered. Raymond stopped, staring at Sheik’s back. Sheik for his part wore the usual headscarf and bandanna to conceal his identity but wore a chainmail-lined long coat, and a purple jumpsuit with the Sheikah insignia on the front and back beneath his casual clothes, and wore combat boots. Sheik stopped after twenty or so steps, apparently realizing Raymond had stopped. “Why Monster’s Law? They’re probably the most dangerous of the mercenary groups to go after” Raymond questioned, walking forward. Sheik waited for him to catch up and whispered “Well, I recently got information from an informant. One of those “shells” has a lot of movement and no matter what he tries he can’t find out why. I’m curious too, so I figured we’d go after the person that runs it”. Raymond nodded, asking “Then I’m assuming we’re going to arrest an executive of some kind… who?”. 

 

 

Raymond couldn’t believe it. They were about to arrest the owner of a beloved cake shop in a small part of a section of the city, a stretch of main thoroughfare a quarter of a mile from the castle and heading towards Hylian Gardens called Requiary Way, that itself was around a quarter of a mile. He stood outside the cake shop as Sheik flipped through the hand radio frequencies, picking up the 7th precincts radio signal and spoke into it saying “Sheik reporting in, serial number 89R56, requesting backup to Royalmount Confectionaries on 84th”. The response was what he was thinking, as a rough, gravelly voice of an elderly goron said “Are ye crazy mun!? A ‘lil ‘ol laddie runs tha’ shup!”. Sheik sighed in annoyance and said “Captain Lurg, I know this is on short notice, but it’s for good reason. Comply, and I promise to explain”. There was silence and Lurg said “‘ave it yer ‘aye…. Two cars, com’in yer way. I expect cuffs ‘wen dey arrive”. Sheik nodded and said to him “Let’s go” and walked in, a hand in a pocket. He kept his hands out. As they entered, no body react but he could tell by the body language that some noticed and were uncomfortable. Specifically, he saw some look away from them active and try not to make eye contact. They walked towards the front counter and Sheik spoke first, pulling out his wallet and showing his badge, saying “Chief Investigator, I need to see the owner, immediately”. The rito behind it puffed up their head feathers a bit and said “Sorry sir, but we have laws in this city. Police can’t just-” but Sheik cut him off, saying “May in the Rito Highlands, but here the Hyrulian Law holds precedent, and it gives me legal power to search and detain as I see fit. So, do we have a problem?”. 

 

 

He moved fast, reaching into his inner pocket, pulling a purple gem out, and tossing it behind him, releasing the spell and forming a barrier as some of the patrons stood, pulling out handguns and opening fire. The barrier blocked the bullets, but cracked more and more. Sheik pulled his hand out of his pocket and tossed a sheikah knife right into the Rito’s left shoulder as one of its hands lifted. The rito dropped the gun it was holding, yelling out. Both of them leapt over the counter and Sheik kicked the gun away with their leg, then used their leg and foot to smash the Rito’s head into the floor, knocking them out instantly. “Raymond, heal him” Sheik ordered, then retrieved their own handgun and peeked over the counter, yelling in a commanding tone “Surrender, Or I’ll use lethal force!”. Raymond meanwhile pulled out a green spell stone and crushed it over the Rito’s head injury, healing it. He was still out, but he wouldn’t bleed out and if he had internal head injuries, they weren’t a problem. He retrieved the gun, and pulled his own out as the barrier shattered. Sheik fired a few times, getting one in the shoulder, and then ducked to avoid gunfire. As Raymond finished putting handcuffs on the Rito, Sheik said “Go through the back and find her!”. He nodded and, still crouched, headed through the rubber doors leading into the kitchen. As he thought, the chefs had abandoned their posts the minute the fighting started. The back door into the establishment was wide open, and from the stairs near it, an elderly-looking hylian stood, wearing a flower hat, a generic pink dress with some lace, and what appeared to be white silk gloves. However, she carried a manilla folder, and the look in her eyes clued him in that it was important. “Freeze!” he yelled and aimed his gun, assuming she’d stop. He was wrong however, and the woman, despite wearing high heels, suddenly bolted out the door. He chased after a second of processing. 

 

 

He tried to follow as best he could. However, the fire escapes were hard to navigate. Cramped and easy to fall off. The woman was far, far more spry than she looked. She used the fire escape outside as a vaulting platform to get to the roof opposite the building within a minute. He had to take five and by the time he got up there, she was a block down the street. He yelled into the radio “Sheik, she’s getting away! She’s a lot faster than we thought!” and ran down the roof to jump. Thankfully he made it, but stopped trying. She was making more ground than he could cover and he’d lose her. “She’s heading south…. And she just leapt into an alley. She’s at least 2 blocks away and a lot faster than me. I’m going to inform the police” he said. “I already did” Sheik said “They were just here. I’ve put a arrest warrant and bounty out on her. Come back down and let's regroup”. Raymond sighed and headed for the fire escape, using it to descend again. As he approached the cake shop, he saw the police speaking to Sheik. As he approached, he caught the end of their conversation. “-backup! This could’ve turned out far worse… people could’ve died!” one police officer said sternly. Sheik sighed and said “Perhaps, but it didn’t. No one died. I couldn’t inform you sooner, because they have moles in the police”. “Who? I’ll oust them right now” the Gerudan officer said, standing next to her hylian counterpart. Sheik groaned and said “I’d do that if I knew. I just know they do. Remember the Rilan Wilmore case?”. Both officers got a sour look and said “Fine, but don’t forget. No one likes it when you make trouble. Same goes for your lackey” and walked away. Sheik turned to him and asked “You okay?”. He nodded and said “Yeah…. Just disappointed in myself. Seriously, if I had known she was so strong, i’d have gone in for the spells immediately”. Sheik nodded and said “It’s fine… I apparently lacked critical information too”. They were silent a moment as he asked “So, what was that about?”. Sheik stared at him for a few seconds and said “Nothing important. Come on. We need to go find some information” and began walking. He stared for a moment but decided to say nothing, and followed. 

 

 

Sheik and him stood in a room made of steel. Bolted at points, with a one-way window at the back. This was an interrogation room located in the police station of the 7th precinct, though every police station held at least one. Sitting behind a table was a the rito that they spoke to before. They stared at each other for a minute, then the Rito said “I ain’t talkin, and you can’t make me. Code 4-” but was cut off as Sheik said “Code 10, ‘the Chief Investigator, the Sheik, can take any investigatory action required to pursue their case, barring physical injury, murder, or robbery’. Maybe I can’t hurt you mister William Burter, but I can investigate every facet of your life and hang you for it…. Or perhaps investigate people close to you”. The rito looked scared then, and shouted “Wait, don’t, please! He’s been good!”. “Who?” Raymond asked sternly. William stared at them, then sighed and said “My older brother… Jarry Burter”. Raymond approached and asked, his tone softer “What are you worried about, regarding him?”. William spoke immediately, saying “He’s in a gang…. Wilma runs it”. Both of them looked at each other, then at William, Sheik said “I’m guessing the gang is the MMs? ‘Militia Militants’? Well, unfortunately he’s working for bigger fish than he thought. That’s the urban unit of the mercenary group Monster’s Law”. 

 

 

“What!?” William cried out “Then, that means…!” and stopped and looked away. “Yes. I could arrest him right now. So talk. Where did Wilma Rights go? Where is her hideout? He safehouse?” Sheik asked very sternly. William hesitated, but sighed and relented, saying “Fine. I’ll spill. I know where she hides out when things are tough…. And her backup. Her second told me”. Sheik nodded, then pulled out a notepad, and wrote the information down as William said “The basement of the Gertrud Steel Mill in the Iron Works district is her hideout and her safehouse is the penthouse of the Bailey Wiles Estates in downtown”. Sheik nodded and said “Good. Now stay put and behave, and you may get off with only a year with good behavior…. For possession of a weapon without license and gang activity” and then closed the notepad and put it in his inner pocket of his long coat. “Otherwise, thank you William. As for your brother… well, that’s my next priority. I’ll pick him up, then your parents and sister and we’ll have then flown to the Old World. I think Kakariko Village is a nice fit for them, no?” Sheik said. William stared at them in disbelief even as they walked away. As they walked through the precinct to the captain’s office, Raymond asked “Why let him off so easy? He’s probably killed people”. Sheik nodded and said “Sure. So have I. So have you no doubt…. But that’s not the point. I can tell how things went down though. Kid was likely picked up as a minor, indoctrinated, then fully recruited and put into the gang. Same story with his brother, likely” and walked into the captain’s office, saying “Sorry to interrupt, I just came by to report on my findings”. Behind the desk a dozen or so feet away, a large imposing goron in the police officers uniform sat. with cloth pauldrons and tassels, stars above his break pocket, folded cuffs, and a navy blue overcoat with a black undershirt, the captain sat staring at them. He sighed and said “I were jus’ do’in  parperwurk. Rapert!”. As the captain spoke, Raymond could tell he was missing more than a few teeth. 

 

 

Sheik gave his report regarding the incident. That she received a tip from an informant in Monster’s Law that something was about to happen, that there was a lot of movement. Sheik acted, and decided to hit one of the higher up leaders she was aware of, but things went south. His interrogation revealed where the higher up, Wilma Rights, might be. The Gertrud Steel Mill basement in the Iron Works district, and Bailey Wiles Estates penthouse downtown. Sheik didn’t have it in a formal documented report, but handed over the sections of notes she had taken. The captain looked over the notes, nodding and saying “Gerd wurk ‘ere Shake. It’s all noted… even ‘ave ‘efrences ta where ‘an when ya yabbed at yer ‘forments. Al’ight. I accept yer ‘easons fer causin’ trouble. ‘Ave a nice day” and filed the notes away. Sheik nodded, gave the national salute, then left, gesturing for him to follow. He did so. “So, where first?” Raymond asked as they exited the police station. Sheik stopped and was silent for a solid minute before she turned and said “We should split up. If things go south in one place and she’s not there, she’ll run from the metropolis and the other leaders are probably long gone…” and as Sheik trailed off, Raymond picked up, saying “I see…. Meaning our leads dry up and whatever Monster’s Law has planned goes off without a hitch”. Sheik nodded. He nodded and said “Alright. I’ll head over now then. I’ll radio you when i’m ready”. Sheik nodded and said “Alright. I’ll tackle the estates” and began walked. He did too. 

 

 

Raymond went for the Iron Works. It was a large industrial zone that took up a 40 miles of the southwest side of the 300 or so miles that made up Hyrule Castle Metropolis. He never did look up the official listing, but knew it was large. After all, even with clear traffic, going at 200 mph, it would take over an hour, maybe even three, to go north to south, the largest stretch of all. Thought that didn’t account for the castle ground at the central part of Hyrule Castle Metropolis. A large estate spanning 5 miles in all directions, the home of the royal family and meeting member of the royal family and senate, with accomodations for both families for when they did meet. The Iron Works were where much of blacksmithing industry for Hyrule Castle Metropolis was done. Link, the legendary hero-sage of wisdom, resided here in fact. However, that residence wasn’t his goal. It was the steel mill nearby, owned by one Gertrud Billmund, a Zoran woman. She lived outside the metropolis and rarely visited the mill according to newspapers but had agents that acted on her behalf. Thus, he doubted that Gertrud wasn’t unfamiliar with the fact that the MMs had taken over their basement. He used public transport and after he arrived in the Iron Works, he ducked into an alley and checked his loadout. Police-issued handgun, knives for close-combat, spell gems (4 copies Fury, Barrier, Heal, Mark, Whip, and Fireball), and had two spare magazines. Enough for what he needed to do. 

 

 

He approached the front gates went to the security guard running the gate and said, while showing his badge, “Excuse me, Assistant Chief Investigator, Raymond Murray. I need to get inside. I suspect a criminal is hiding there”. The security guard looked at his badge, pulled out a manual of some kind, checking it clearly, put it back, then opened the gate, saying “Alright. Just try not to disturb workers okay? Should I call police?”. He shook his head, saying “I’ll radio them on my way. Just let them in when they arrive, alright? Oh and are there any basements around here?”. The security guard nodded and said “Yes. The primary factory, a mile that way” and pointed to it. He sighed and said “Thanks”, walking in that direction. He made sure to walk at a fast, but not alarming pace. He kept his hands in his pockets and kept moving. As he approached he could tell he was being watched. He approached an employee as he neared the entrance and said “Take me to the basement” and showed his badge. The employee complied, leading him inside and moving around the complicated series of pulleys and conveyor belts to a set of stairs going down. He spoke into the radio, saying “Raymond Murray, serial number 89R14. Requesting backup at Gertrud Steel Mills in the Iron Works district. Send a few cars for now, more may be requested. Looking to arrest a higher up of Monster’s Law” and then turned to the employee, asking“Anything I should know? Like there are multiple entrances?”. The employee shook his head, saying “Nah. It’s all one big basement…. Lots of corridors though, so might seem like its got segments…. Maps on the walls though”. He nodded and said “Thanks”, heading down into the basement. 

  
  


Raymond found the basement to be what he expected. The generic factory storeroom basement, with corridors connecting each. As he explored, each ‘segment’ had a flight of stairs out. However, he had to search it all for Wilma. Confirm she either had been there or she wasn’t. That was when he saw her. He was heading back towards the first ‘segment’ he came down and saw her walk out in front of him, in a very different getup. Yiga jumpsuit, cloth pauldrons with spikes coming out the shoulders, black belt, straw sandals, and cloth bracers. All colored red, with the yiga insignia. Their eyes widened at the sight of each other and before he could react, he saw the flash of the ‘Defend’ spell. He frowned and reached into his pockets, though this was a bad move. Before he could react, Wilma rushed and him, leaping onto the air, curling her legs under her, then thrusting them out to him mid-air, kicking him onto his back a few feet away, launching him in the air before that. He landed with a thud, and felt his gun unholster from the impact and saw the knife on the ground next to him. He was tempted to go for it, but fished a pair of gems out instead. He broke one, a moonstone, and then broke an oil-covered pearl. Lines of energy formed from the broken moonstone, the ‘Mark’ spell, and the pearl gem release the ‘Wall’ spell, which created walls of energy in between the lines of energy. Wilma’s heel slams into the energy wall, creating a tiny crack. Having breathing room, he picked up his knife, and checked his gun. He then broke another moonstone in his gem bag, marking the corridor a few corridors down towards the ‘segment’ he came in from, and waited, his hand on another pearl. As he guessed, Wilma decided rather than pursue him, to try to escape, and she went for the most convenient exit. He crushed the pearl and caged Wilma in as she passed through. 

 

 

“Let me out!” Wilma yelled, pounding on the wall. He dissipated the one that encased him and walked over to Wilma, saying “Not a chance. You’re wanted for interrogation and on charges of illegal gang activity, illegal incitement of gang activity, association with a prohibited-” and was cut off as Wilma said “Alright, alright, I get it! Fine!” and sat down, slumping against the energy wall. He sighed and spoke into the radio, saying “Raymond Murray, reporting in. Wilma Rights has been detained at this time. I expect her to escape containment at the end of this spell, so lock down the primary factory. The basement lacks exits so just the main factory is fine”. He got a response immediately, a voice saying “Understood. Police are onsite and can begin preliminary lockdown. More will arrive in 5 minutes”. Raymond then switched radio channels to the one Sheik established and said “Sheik, I’ve detained Wilma with a ‘Cube’ spell”. He looked a bit worried as for several minutes, Sheik didn’t respond, but eventually replied, saying “Good work. Keep her there until you can fully arrest her. Then have her taken to the castle”. He nodded and Wilma asked “Wait…. Are you that assistant chief investigator Malvoius talked about last meeting!?”. Raymond nodded, turning and saying “Well, that means the old lady that runs a cake shop is more than just a shop owner, old lady, apparent ninja, and local gang leader…. You’re part of Monster’s Law aren’t you?”. It was rhetorical and more a matter of fact statement. Wilma glared at him and said “Kid…. I suggest you let me out. You have no idea what you’re getting into”. Raymond shook his head and said “With the recent war? Try me”. 

 

 

Eventually, the police fully locked down the factory and had moved in position to detain Wilma. However, as Raymond dissipated the ‘Cube’ spell, Wilma surrendered, forcing a peaceful arrest. As she was loaded into the car, Raymond said to the driver “Take her to the castle. Get an escort together too”. The officer nodded and spoke into the radio to do just that. He headed to another vehicle and said “I need a ride to the castle gates. Would you mind?”. The officer shook his head, saying “Nah. Last thing to do before my shift ends. Get in”. He did so and the officer drove off, towards the castle. As he left, he fell out and almost got injured as the officer suddenly took off as he was getting out. He stared at the car, then frowned and realized why Sheik suspected moles in the police. It was then Sheiks care stopped nearby and Sheik stepped out, righting their clothes and walking to him as the car drove off. “Hello Raymond. I heard Wilma was arrested” Sheik said to him, continuing towards the gate they used to enter the castle. He nodded and said “Yeah. 5 car escort for her”. Sheik nodded and said “Good work Raymond. Now, let’s see how this pans out”. 

 

 

This time, the room was set up much differently. Wilma sat on a cold, marble floor while being chained in a variety of ways. A 1 foot long chain to cuffs on her ankles, her hands cuffed behind her back and each one using 4 foot long chains to the walls, and a restrain over her shoulders and midsection chained in two sides, taunt, to the ground, keeping her either kneeling or sitting. Right now, she sat. He and Sheik stood near the entrance and stared at Wilma, who stared up at them. “My, my. Wilma Rights, leader of the MMs on Reliquary Way and… according to my informant, Manager of Recruits for Monster’s Law and Branch Manager for the metropolis branch, no?” Sheik asked, though it was more statement. Wilma looked shocked, and sighed, saying “Well if you know that much, then you’d know the last one is false. I’m the face of the Branch Manager. I just give his orders”. Sheik made a note in his notepad, which was clipped onto a clipboard she held onto. “Right… then what’s with the getup? Are you moonlighting with Ganon’s personal security?” Sheik questioned. Wilma remained silent. “Don’t bother Sheik. Wilma knows better. We’ll just drag Ganon in and ask him about it… in fact, he may have something to make her talk” Raymond said, slightly bluffing. Wilma looked concerned as Sheik nodded and said “Interesting proposition… and its true. The law does say ‘by any means necessary’ so we could do that”. Wilma sighed as she looked away, saying “Fine, fine. I’ll talk”. Sheik nodded and asked “Good. Now talk. What is the big thing Monster’s Law is planning?”. Wilma looked right at him and said “Take a seat. It’s a story”.

  
  


Voster sighed as he read the report. He looked up at Sheik and asked “You can confirm this? This is… disturbing if true”. Sheik nodded and said “I wish it were false, your majesty. It does appear Monster’s Law has created a successful hylian/monster hybrid that survived for an entire year. Their movement is to transport it from Hyrule Castle Metropolis to a facility in the Gerudo Desert”. Raymond himself was shocked. Everyone thought the genetics between the two species was vastly divergent, too much to be overcome. However, the existence of this apparent baby changed that fact. Voster nodded and said “Then, you know your mission. One thing. With the recent treaty with Garrax, we cannot kill the baby. So, you are to transport it here, where we will handle transport north to his facilities”. Sheik nodded and bowed, saying “Understood your majesty, we shall not fail”. Sheik then stood, turned, and left, and Raymond followed. That was the big thing that happened in Monster’s Law. It was baffling but explained a lot. Wilma herself was in a different situation. She originally was inserted as a recruit by the Yiga as a sign of good faith in an attempt to begin rebuilding the clan. When Ganon appeared, the Yiga’s priorities shifted to serving Ganon and she became a mole, though she was never given any orders, even by Ganon, to make trouble so she didn’t. She served both Monster’s Law and Ganon faithfully, knowing one might turn on the other. They simplified matters for her. Even so, she was arrested on a litany of charges. Trafficking, Smuggling, Gang Activity, organizing a gang, illegal guild activity, and so on and so forth. 

 

 

As they left the castle, Raymond asked “So. Next move? We have a week before the move…” and Sheik responded as he turned to his turned “We prepare. For the next three days, i’m focusing on increasing your magic talent. Which reminds me. Have you been practicing?”. Raymond nodded and said “Yes. I’ve managed to cast Armor… and I’m learning the ‘Animate’ spell”. Sheik nodded and said “Interesting…. Healing magic, barrier magic, rune magic, and fire magic. Rare for an individual to use multiple types like that… except sage potentials”. Raymond chuckled and said “Come on now, you give me too much credit… I’m a magic school dropout. I’ve got no talent. I’m just good with basic stuff”. Sheik was silent as he opened the door and got in, Raymond getting in on the other side. “Either way” he said “We’re going to get you to master those two spells. Then, we’re going to arm ourselves, get a few precincts to allocate manpower, then raid the facility Wilma told us about”. Raymond nodded, saying “Alright boss”. They drove off at that, primarily to get to their training ground, located in the northwestern district called the Academy district. It claimed the strip of land from the edge of the castle district all the way to the edge of the metropolis. It had many things students needed; Learning facilities, housing, food-related businesses like groceries, restaurants, and convenience stores, it had businesses that students could go to in order to stock up on essentials, and of course administrative offices. It provided these to teachers as well. 

  
  


As a result, Raymond was not shocked when he learned that the baby was located 4 basements down in one of these learning facilities, one build specifically for scientific experiments, known as the ‘Scispiral’, a 30 floor building that had windows going up along the outside in spiral patterns. From a distance it was beautiful, but the inside was very lacking, though intentionally. Due to the function of the building, its interior was always at risk of severe damage. Magics protected the structure outside and inside, but the aesthetic was a lost cause. Thus, rather than spend money on making the inside look bad, they intentionally neglected it knowing what would happen, and shockingly the move worked out as the experiments ended up decorating the walls into interesting artistic patterns. It was well known that there were many basements and sub-floors in the ‘Scispiral’, but the one specified by Wilma was an unknown. 

 

 

After 4 days, he had a competent grasp on the new spells. He found himself able to bring basic structures alive, like coat racks or tables. Complex things, like slates or televisions, were still impossible for him, but it was fine. Creating distractions in a fight was helpful. Further, the Armor spell was a massive improvement on his ‘Defend’ spell. He could use it on others and it persisted beyond the initial hit. ‘Defend’ was still helpful, because it was a lot more defensive than armor, capable of stopping bullets outright while armor would only kill their momentum by about 40%. He bought quite a few spell gems so he would have further options and made sure to check and clean his guns, his rifle and handgun. Thankfully, neither required repair but needed cleaning. By the time it was time to do the raid, he was ready for duty. Sheik meanwhile made calls. She called the 9th and 2nd precincts, both located in the Academy district and managed to amass a raid force of 200 officers and 4 SLEU units (Strategic Law Enforcement Unit). This meant they had at least 300 law enforcement agents, 20 of which were tactical or logistic officers. He met Sheik 4 blocks from the Scispiral and drank coffee with him before going, as a way to appear inconspicuous. After they finished, he left a 5 rupee tip and headed out with Sheik. “You sure about no evacuations?” Raymond asked, though whispered his question. Sheik whispered back “Yes. I’m absolutely sure. If we do that, Monster’s Law will know we’re coming. This is the only way”. Raymond sighed but accepted it. Sheik was right, that Monster’s Law would transport the baby away before the raid and get away, making the whole thing pointless. That it was a hard call, but it had to be made. He still didn’t like the risk of innocents being hurt though. Soon, they arrived and Sheik spoke into a Slate saying “All units. Converge and surround. We’re beginning operation: retrieval. Remember. The baby is to be unharmed, as per our Treaty with Garrax”. Sheik then put his slate away and retrieved his pistol, turning the safety off. He set his duffel bag down, retrieved his rifle, and turned the safety off. Sheik held a badge up and said “Police! Everyone on the ground! I am Chief Investigator Sheik! Cooperate, and the police raid will be over quickly!” and approached the spire ahead. 

  
  


The police arrived within seconds to backup Sheik’s claim. The normal protocol in a raid was to check an individual's relevance to a case and either tag them, arrest them, or move them outside the raid perimeter. However, because they were raiding a confirmed mercenary group facility, especially Monster’s Law, everyone was tagged and moved the the detainment zone, as well as disarmed. Tagging meant using the ‘Mark’ spell to but a magical marker on someone, and then hold them for later. Him, Sheik, 50 officers and a SLEU unit entered the spire proper as the police continued locking down the perimeter outside. The officers began procedure immediately, tagging and sending them to the detainment zone. Sheik didn’t repeat as the officers spoke for themselves. Instead, she and the SLEU unit headed for the basement. The ones that held riot shields and were heavily armored in kevlar vests, helmets, and platinum chainmail. They generally used handgun with the shields. There were 6 other members, one had a grenade launcher and extra grenades, while also having a pair of handguns for backup, and the other had an automatic rifle. The other members hanging back were mages. One maintained a mental message network between each member and in this case Sheik and Raymond, while the other handled communications coming on from outside and sending messages outside, another kept track of their supplies and gear as well as their vitals, and the last mage used seer magic to see ahead of them and give them an idea of what to expect. It wasn’t fool proof, but it was a good team composition that relied on information to be successful than raw firepower, which they made sure to still bring. Sometimes as SLEU would bring a mage specialized in countering magic, but in this case, their usual was out of town on vacation. 

 

 

Even so, Sheik wasn’t concerned. SLEU had countermeasures for instances like this. A rudimentary knowledge of what magic could interrupt and disrupt what. For example, nature magic attracted and disrupted lightning magic, and fire magic could be disrupted by water magic and made sure to carry spell gems appropriate for what they expected. In this case, a spell gem for the basic elements, and then barrier spell gems. He himself had quite a loadout. He focused primarily on spells that would trap or protect, but he prepared a few particularly nasty spell combinations. As they approached the entrance to one of the basements, a teacher rushed over, yelling “Stop! Don’t go down there!”. Sheik turned, saying “Freeze! Or you will be arrested!” The teacher stopped a dozen or so feet away, yelling “That’s the wrong one! It's over there!” and pointed to a nearby room. Sheik stared at the man as Raymond looked over to the room, which had the light off. One of the SLEU said through the mental network “Well Card 4? Is he being honest?”. Card 4 responded after a minute “Yes. A secret passage will open up in 10 minutes and will use monsters, magic, and firepower to try to break through the other units here”. Card 1, the right-hand SLEU officer holding a riot shield said “Fine. Officers! Tag and send them to the detainment zone!”. An officer nearby walked over, doing just that. ‘Mark’ was a fairly simple spell, and was usually a basic spell taught as an officer is going through the academy training program. If an officer is unable to cast it, he usually is allowed to carry an amount of ‘Mark’ spell gems. 

 

 

They walked into the room, and Card 4, the mage in charge of information gathering and disseminating directed them to open the secret passage. The mannequin in the room has a button hidden in the fake liver that was exposed, so pressing it opened a trapdoor, that led to a 20 ft. drop. Card 1 and 2, having the riot shields, went down first, while Cards 7 and 8 went in last. Sheik and Raymond followed after Card 1 and 2 after they gave the okay. Inside was a room of steel with a steel electronic door. A precaution that only gerudan facilities had. Paydirt as he’d say. He walked over, pulling out a small topaz that glowed. “What are you doing?” Card 1 asked. “Opening the door. It’s electronic based, so overloading it will open the door” he responded, crushing the topaz in his hand. The magic energy inside filled his hand with electrical energy, which he transferred into the keypad. The door opened and then powered off completely. This was good news, as it meant there were no redundancies or backup power supplies connected to the entrance door. Heading inside, they had found the lab for sure. A series of guards turned as they entered, while various researchers and workers ran around. There were nurseries lining the sides, eight in all, and a door at the far end of the large 20 foot wide hallway. “Freeze!” Card 1 said “Police! This is a raid!”. The response was instantly. Raymond and Sheik retreated behind Card 1 and 2, while Card 7 and 8 hid in the room they were just in. “Alright, these guards are a little more complex. 2 are mages that use firearms. The researchers are just going to flee… the workers too. However, get this moped up. Some more guards are coming, you’ve got 5 minutes” Card 4 said. Nodding, Card 7 poked out during a lapse in gunfire from the enemy and fired a grenade down the hall. It wasn’t your typical grenade however. 

 

 

The explosion had some concussive force, forcing some onto their backs or into walls, but the primary offense was the brownish-yellowish gas that came out of it. The guards at first yelled about how it stunk, then a few seconds later the sounds of bodies hitting the floor was heard. Sheik came out from behind him and pulled out a fan and with a wave, an intense wind blew forth. As the intense wind came into contact with the gas, it dissipated, revealing a hallway filled with passed out guards. Card 8 and 7 rushed forward and began to handcuff individuals, while Sheik and Raymond began to investigate the nurseries and detain researchers and workers. Card 1 and 2 flanked either side of the door into the hallway leading deeper into the lab. As Card 4 predicted, two more guards rushed in and were forced to the ground by a sneak attack from Card 1 and 2. They were detained as well. “Card 5 here, I have a message to relay regarding the lockdown effort. Of the 200 currently detained, we’ve confirmed 40 cases of Monster’s Law members. Efforts are still ongoing, but they’ve begun to spread the raid up the spire and in other basements. A full lockdown has begun of the property” Card 4 said “Unfortunately, it seems the only available reinforcement is Unit 2 whom are finishing up their lockdown of the ground floor and about to hand off duty of such to officers”. Sheik nodded and replied mentally “Thank you Card 5. Keep up the good work”. As they thought, the child wasn’t there. Most of the children here were hyrulians or monsters. They didn’t disturb them much and moved on.

 

 

The rest of the sweep went fine. The guards gave some resistance in numbers, but small numbers amounted to little resistance or surrender. The final room had some researchers that surrendered and the titular hybrid. She was a sight to behold. The small child was certainly hylian but also had the striping, horns, and cloven feet of a lynel. The legs while oddly structured, would work if developed properly. “This… is the child…?” Sheik asked, slowly approaching it. “Yes” one of the researchers said “She was born 2 months ago…. Before the end of the war”. Sheik looked at him slowly and then Raymond, then the baby, saying “Well. We’ll be taking care of her now” and slowly picked the baby up, gently too. The SLEU unit stayed behind and they were disconnected from the mental network of the unit as they walked away, but that was fine. The mission was accomplished and on top of that a major Monster’s Law facility had been shut down. The only issue now was delivering the baby to the castle, though this too proved effortless. A car seat purchase later and an hours drive, and they handed the baby off to transporters that the king had hired to deliver the child to the facility Garrax was doing his studies into civilizing monsters in. The child along with the data generated by Monster’s Law would give Garrax a massive boost in his research. 

 

 

“Good job” Voster said as he stood outside the door into the castle, watching the RV drive away. Sheik replied “Of course, your majesty. You gave me a job”. Voster looked at him, saying “Beyond that. You’ve done an excellent job in both investigating this and in retrieving the baby and keeping it healthy… expect a bonus in your next months pay”. Sheik was silent for a moment before bowing and saying “Thank you, your majesty. I’m honored”. Voster nodded and turned, walking into the castle. Raymond had bowed too, to show respect. As they stood, Sheik looked at him and said “Either way, I’ll split it with you. You did some good work too. More than one normally would expect even my apprentice”. He chuckled a bit nervously and asked “Are ya sure..?”. Sheik nodded and softly said “Of course. Only fair to compensate you appropriately. I’ll mail it when it comes in. For now, take a week off” and began to walk away. Raymond was about to say something, but left it. He decided instead to head home and relax for the day after a case hard-worked. 

 

 

Sheik himself headed home. He lived in a small apartment in the gardens and kept it well maintained. He took off his long coat and headwear, letting his blonde hair down. He sighed as he headed for the bathroom, undressing along the way. He took a shower, making sure to clean every inch. He especially took care to wash his lizalfos-like tail and arm and leg scales. After his shower, he headed to the mirror and looked into it, staring at his feminine face. “Just like in the legends…. All a secret, including my sex” Sheik said to herself and sighed, moving and putting on casual clothes from her closet. A basic pink dress, appropriate undergarments, and slippers. She then styled her hair, and spent the day watching television. After all, she rarely got to relax like this. Most of the time, she was Sheik, the Chief Investigator of the Hyrulian special forces, whom answered only to King Voster and none other. Now? She was Claire Fairmounte, a part-time convenience store worker in the Hylian Gardens district of Hyrule Castle Metropolis. 


	5. Case Three: the Bank Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond Murray hates bank jobs. Cases where a bank is robbed. Why? Because of magic. It adds many more variables than your average detective can handle. Now he has to deal with his first bank job as an apprentice to the Chief Investigator of Hyrule, Sheik. Is Raymond up to the task, or will he make his first pass on a case?

 

**Case 3**

_ Banks _

  
  
  


Raymond hated bank cases. He had done more than a few in his time and each time they were hellishly difficult cases. He would always have to run the case through the precincts many connections and experts before nailing down a suspect group, then had to put in insane legwork (plane travel between different cities) before finding the culprit and/or culprits. The primary reason was quite simple; Modern banks were extremely well protected and robbing one took real skill, the kind that know to hide their talent until the right time and know how to leave as little evidence behind as possible. This meant 99% of bank robbers weren’t dumb brutes and as such covered their tracks well enough that finding them was supposed to be impossible. Only the power known as magic saved the cases, specifically seer magic. Thus, when Sheik called him and said “Raymond. Get dressed. We have a case”, he was at first excited, and then dreading the case when he said “A bank was robbed”. He contemplated resigning and vanishing when he mentioned the bank “It was the First Royal Hyrulian Bank, the main branch here in the metropolis… every rupee and valuable in Vault 25 was pilfered, overnight, and in under an hour, not tripping a single alarm and vanishing from camera’s. All we have is a vehicle”. He was silent for a long time. Long enough that Sheik asked “Raymond? Are you there?”. He only sighed and said “I’ll be there” and hung up. He gathered his things and left, wishing for once he had turned down Sheiks offer that now occurred nearly one year ago. 

  
  


He stepped off the bus and headed for Sheik who waited at the service gate by their car. The guards stood diligently and stayed alert to potential intruders. Since he was not a senator, someone doing service for the royal family, nor a member of the royal family he was not permitted entry. Sheik, being the chief investigator of Hyrule, answered only to King Voster Hyrule and as such had special permissions to come and go from the palace. He did have some restrictions still, like no being or going to the wings of the royal family members, and under no circumstances entering the armory or library without supervision from the appropriate staff. Sheik turned and nodded, saying “Good to see you. I worried for a moment this case might’ve gotten you to run away”. Raymond just responded in a slightly irritated tone “If you really want me to, I have no problem turning around and going back to bed”. Sheik sighed and said “I know your past with train cases Raymond and I wish it weren’t so bad. If it helps, the experts I associate with are far, far more professional”. “Yeah, but are they as effective?” he questioned, admittedly a bit out of line but he didn’t say anything more. Sheik simply had a shocked expression on his face and then nodded, saying “Likely. They’ve always provided results and insight…. How about this. This gets too complex, I’ll let you sit this out”. Raymond looked away a bit and sighed, saying “Nah…. part of my train’in, right? If I can’t handle your guys, no way I’ll make it”. Sheik nodded and said “Alright then. Let’s get started. We’re heading to the scene of the crime”. 

 

 

As Sheik drove them, he asked “So. You mentioned that we had a vehicle… anything from it?”. Sheik shook his head, saying “No… I don’t ‘have it’ so much as slate camera’s saw it in the back alley and the pair that used it to escape”. Raymond stared at Sheik before saying “Wait, pair? Like only two?”. Sheik nodded and said “Yes. Only two… a male and female no less”. Raymond sighed and said “How in the name of Farore did a couple break into one of the most secure banks in all of Hyrule?”. Sheik was simply silent the entire drive there. As expected, the crime scene was packed. People had gathered to gawk and awe, the media was there reporting, and of course the lawyers were present ready to offer representation to any angry individuals present. He and Sheik shoved through and walked under the police tape and headed for the crime scene. 

 

 

It was quite literally a mystery. The vault door was gone, the vault completely cleaned out, the slate camera’s inoperable and even weirder, irreparable beyond outright replacement, and strangest of all nothing to identify the perpetrators with. No hair, no fingerprints, nothing. “How in the blazes do we not have even fibers? I know its a new science but clothes drop string all the time… there should be one!” Raymond said. He wasn’t frustrated and stressed, yet. He was baffled. This was the weirdest crime yet. “That’s just it…” Sheik said “Normally, there’d be something. Instead, there’s nothing. Not even traces of magic…” and her voice trailed off. He looked at a nearby mage and said “Hey, you! Can you detect any magic?”. The mage shook his head, saying “No… nothing. Not even in the slate technology used here… likely, it’ll all need replacing”. Raymond sighed and said “Of course… localized black out. What-” then he stopped and said “Wait. You mean absolutely nothing? Not even the safes?”. The mage nodded as him and Sheik looked at each other. “You have something raymond?”. He nodded and said “Yeah… a trick a buddy of mine knows. He can eliminate all traces of magic he leaves behind. Uses a combination of shadow and teleport magic… starting to think this is something like that”. Sheik nodded and walked around, asking “Have you checked for magic outside of here?”. The mage shook his head and Sheik answered “Do it. Specify shadow and teleport type magics to be logged”. The mage nodded and sent a message off to the slate as Sheik said “If what you say is true, then it makes sense… all of the slate tech is off. It lost its magical charge. Likely will need to be scrapped”. Raymond nodded saying “Then… looks like our first stop is my old thief friend. Unless you have someone?”. Sheik nodded, saying “I do, but they can wait”. 

 

 

They headed to the ironworks but focused on the outskirts of the district, specifically between the ironworks and the southern residential district. He sat in a car, waiting, alone, and eventually the person he was looking for showed up. A green male rito wearing a bandanna, baggy tunic and pants got into the car, and said “Yo. Haven’t seen you is a while”. Raymond nodded and said “Been real busy. Got promoted to apprentice of the Chief Investigator”. The rito smiled and said “Great news man. I’m glad for ya… I’m guess’in this ain’t a social call?”. Raymond nodded, saying “Yeah… got a case. A bank job” and the rito gasped saying “Ouch… I feel ya. I think I know which one”. Raymond looked at the rito, asking “You know about the first bank getting hit? No trace of magic?”. The rito looked nervous and Raymond clarified, saying “Hey man, relax, I don’t think you did it. However, you have a certain talent… and I thought you’d maybe know the couple that did it”. That made the rito perk up as he said “Couple…? Nah, I’ve only ever trained one gal”. Raymond mused over it before asking “Alright… Anything else about the job I should know about?”. The rito nodded, saying “Yeah… rumor is in the underground that the job is the most successful one yet in the history of larceny. Vault had a pair of items that separately are invaluable and priceless if together”.

 

 

“I see… thanks. Next time I see you, coffee or whatever's on me, kay?” Raymond said, smiling. The rito nodded and said “Sure man. I’m down to help anytime, especially after that solid you did those years back” and got out of the car. He then drove off, making sure to peel out. He then turned on his slate and asked “Sheik you get all that?”. “Affirmative. It was good info” Sheik responded “Combined with mine, we know where they’re working out of. Requiem Way”. A stretch on the west side going from the iron works to the nobles district. Hylian Gardens technically was, but that was more for the lower nobles. This one was one was for members of Hyrule that really contributed. Like Darven of the Adventurer’s Guild, or Fredrick Ford of the bank. Requiem Way itself was in the middle of these two districts but unlike Reliquary Way, this one was connected to the Ironworks. It didn’t take long to get there in fact. 

 

 

He parked the car Sheik borrowed to him on the side of the street. Unlike Reliquary Way, which had an aesthetic feeling to it from 40 years ago, Requiem Way felt more modern, with neon lights and the latest sheikah tech teased and shown off. He got out as Sheik walked over, saying “I did some preliminary recon into rumors floating about”. He nodded and asked “Based on the fact you aren’t telling me to get back into the car, it was successful?”. Sheik nodded and said “Yes… there are rumors of a few rising criminals here… of interest is a married couple taking to crime”. He sighed and said “A couple… yeah, sounds like our perps”. Sheik nodded and said “Yes… and there’s a peculiar rumor about them though. Turns out, they may be married”. He blinked, then chuckled and said “Of course… just copy all the sappy tropes why not?”. Sheik raised an eyebrow and he responded “It’s a book…. Depicts a pair of criminals that are married and high criminals in a wasteland setting. This sounds a lot like that is all”. Sheik thought about it and said “Worth looking into… seen crazier motivations. For now though, let’s focus on marriage documents filed here in Requiem Way. Our best bet after all”. He nodded and they walked deeper into Requiem Way. 

  
  


The courthouse in Requiem Way was quite small, though in a place like Hyrule Castle Metropolis, it was excusable because it was one of many courthouses in the metropolis. Many cities did this, construct and run several courthouses rather than make a single big one. As such all legal documentation would flow through these places and a record kept there. This would include documentation to make a marriage legally official and grant the couple certain rights, chief among them immunity from being made to testify against the other. Normally, such information isn’t valuable. However in this case, it was as their perpetrators were a married couple, and they had a location. Raymond approached the front lobby reception window. Guards stood at the entrances to deeper into the courthouse. Behind him and Sheik, off to the side, a guard sat drinking coffee acting as protection for the cafe there. The window had a slate speaker on it, a slot that used slate tech to open or close or lockdown in case of an emergency, and a person behind the window to process and operate the tech itself. Inside the office there was a large sheikah slate that used a slate keyboard and mouse for extra navigation and input capability with the slate. “Excuse me. I’m Chief Investigator, Sheik. This is my apprentice, Raymond. We need to run a check on marriage license” Sheik explained, showing his badge. The clerk nodded, and said in the normal calm Zora tone “Of course sirs. Please, come around, I can help right now”. Sheik nodded and motioned for Raymond to follow and they began walking to the back. 

 

 

It had been a few hours by now. More slates were brought in so they could run their own searches. They were running information found on license through the search functions of their criminal database. They logged all information about criminals they could, like immediate family, blood type. They even had a hash for their magic signature, which some licenses carried. It was then the clerk said “Sirs, I have a match”. Sheik and him stood, walking over to the white zora. They saw them. A pair that were roughly 5 feet tall, give or take, had skin, and most importantly had a series of crimes mostly related to armed robbery that only began their criminal lifestyle after marrying. “So… our perps are a sheikah and a gerudo… what an unusual combination” Sheik muttered, looking more into them “Train robbery, armed robbery of 20 corner stores… actually robbed 4 superstores… wait, what’s this?”. Raymond looked closer and said “Huh…. actually robbed a nobleman once… this is a huge list of crimes. How have they gotten out?”. Sheik stared then sighed “I see now…. Guilty plea deals and this is a guess but bribing the judges to get light sentences. Until the last crime, they didn’t do anything serious enough to attract the royal families attention, nor a knights… and then their final crime, a jail break”. He thought and said “What was in that vault in the first place? Was it really just rupees?”. Sheik stared at the slate, nodded, and said “Thank you clerk. Have a nice day” and with a motion of his hand, they left. He knew why. Sheik realized something and didn’t wanna say it in public. 

 

 

They were driving. Where he wasn’t sure. “So. What’s up Sheik?” he asked bluntly. Sheik hesitated but said “Not every important document or government secret is kept in the castle” Sheik started “It’s… kept elsewhere too, secretly so. In such events, people informed are on a need-to-know-what-they-need-to-know basis. That particular vault likely held some key information… about what I’m unsure” and then stopped the car, in front of Raymonds apartment. He looked at her, then nodded and said “I’m guessing you’re going to ask the king directly… alright. Let me know when you need me” and got out of the car. Sheik said in a gentle, almost feminine tone though it still held a bit of the masculine roughness “Of course. You’re my apprentice. I can’t have you slacking off… but sadly even as such, there are some things you aren’t privy to. Sorry”. He simply nodded and closed the door, then watched Sheik drive off. He decided to read the book he remembered about while he had the time. He still owned it after all. 

 

 

He was taking notes. He had found something extremely interesting. The criminal pair had done a large number of the same crimes the two in reality did, with some differences. Instead of corner stores, general stores. Plane robbery and armed caravan robberies. However, the bank job in the book was overly complex and had a different result. It involved one of the pair using their rune magic to hack much of the systems and knock out what he could and open what he could, while the other went in guns blazing. They managed to start driving away but tragedy struck and one died. The other turned themselves in, grief stricken and no longer enjoying the crime spree.  He had an idea on the psychology of the criminal pair they were investigating and searching for. They likely read this story, desired a better outcome, and began to make it. If he was reading right, there was one crime that hadn’t been done by the pair that was in the book. It was when the pair started a revolution in a mining town against the foreman and while they were justified, the army disagreed and the two had to flee the military. He didn’t know at first how to conflate it to reality since the records mentioned nothing about inciting a riot. That was until he realized something. They didn’t incite a riot, they had the workers fight back. With that in mind and recent events, he knew their next target. He wrote down his thoughts, sent a text to Sheik to let him know where he was heading, then left. 

  
  


He stepped off the bus. Last run of the night so he’d have to ask Sheik for a ride. He stood at the headquarters to Ganontech, owned by Ganondorf Rhosulus, who preferred the name Ganon but hated his predecessor whom had the same name. He began to walk into the lobby and saw the man he wanted to see step off the elevator. They made eye contact and one of them sighed deeply. It wasn’t him. “What do you want?” Ganon said in a slightly agitated tone. “Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble big guy… trust me. You’ve gotten a lotta fame recently. I ain’t about to step on your laurels unless you really step outta line” he replied, looked around, then asked “Can we talk in private? You are right in that this ain’t a social call”. Ganon motioned to the elevator and got back on. He followed and after the doors closed, Ganon held his fingers to the slate camera and crossed his fingers. It powered off and he said “There. Total privacy. The elevators are soundproof. What do you want?”. 

 

 

“You’re company is about to be hit. I’m apprentice to Sheik and we have this case involving a pair of robbers hitting the first bank…. Seems they took inspiration from a certain book. Thought it was simple coincidence at first but… extrapolate a few things and their activities and the fictional pair are one to one” he explained “The only difference? The riot they caused against the foreman of a local mine… I got to thinking and before the lich stuff there were some pretty serious accusations against you, however true. So my question is, do you have anything resembling a mining job?”. Ganon patiently stood, listening. His expression softened and he became thoughtful. After a few moments he said “The dragon graveyard in Old Hyrule. We’ve mostly got it finished and all that’s left is clean up, inventory, last minute scans, then landscape restoration…. You don’t think…?” with a questioning tone there. Raymond sighed and answered “Likely. They’re copying the criminal couple in “The Wasted and Wasteful”. Last thing on their list is the penultimate crime, the mine job. They’re gonna try to incite a riot”. Ganon nodded and said “Well. Thank you for informing me. I’ll triple security with the Yiga and tell the crew to cooperate”. Raymond nodded and said “Of course. Thanks… and check to see if you’ve got others. Send a text if you find any. RMS-HMN-456-6701”. Ganon nodded and pulled out his slate, inputting the information and said “Understood. Have a nice day” and the elevator opened at that. Raymond and him left and went in different directions. He went to Sheik’s car as it pulled in down the street.

  
  


“So, get anything?” Sheik asked. He nodded his head, saying “Yeah. Our criminals are heading to Old Hyrule. Ganon has a contract there for a place he calls the ‘Dragon Graveyard’” Raymond explained. Sheik sighed and said “I see… then we had best go”. Raymond hesitated but asked “So our legal authority does actually extend outside the metropolis?”. Sheik nodded and said “Absolutely. I’ve had a number of cases that took me outside… one case during the year before the Great War involved me playing middle man between Monster’s Law, Shadow Walk, and their clients for a few months”. “It ever go anywhere?” Raymond asked. Sheik hesitated then said “No. Sure you know, but an attempt was made because one group, or perhaps another, caught on and asked the Lich for help. After that, I had to turn in what I had and scrap my other plans”. Raymond sighed and said “Well… this time we’re going to catch these two… they need to go to Old Hyrule and had roughly 3 hours headstart right? Then we had best get going… we might catch them at the graveyard”. Sheik nodded in agreement. 

 

 

Raymond and Sheik had taken a month to travel to the dragon graveyard and set everything up. In that time, Ganondorf mentioned that his company had recently sold all their other contracts to goron-owned companies and the single one he had was a joint contract between him and the champion Garruk. It was an archeological dig and he was the only goron equipped to do it, since the thing was deep in the magma of Death Mountain. He was merely funding the team Garruk hired to help him. With that information, he knew the graveyard was the target and they set an ambush up with the Yiga. Operations continued as normal, as the workers were unaware of the ambush that was set up. They had mentioned they suspected the pair were hiding there but when convinced they weren’t, made a show to leave. It barely took 4 hours for them to be caught. Sheik turned around and headed back to the graveyard. 

 

 

They exited the car and approached the waiting Yiga. A pair of large, burly ones stood, holding pairs arms behind their backs. As described, a male sheikah and a female gerudo. Sheik looked between the pair and said “Restrained, unarmed, unharmed, and even cuffed… I’m impressed. The Yiga clan really cleans up”. A elegantly dressed Yiga walked forward and said “Indeed we do. I promise you have your end of our bargain?”. Raymond looked at Sheik confused as Sheik produced a check and walked forward, handing it, saying “Here you go. If it bounces.. Well, I’m not hard to get in touch with. It shouldn’t though”. The elegant Yiga nodded, slipped the check into an inside pocket on his robe, turned to the two large ones and said “Turn them over. We got paid as promised and Ganon has been explicit in his desire to obey the law”. “And the goods they stole?” Sheik inquired, her tone still neutral. “Right, right. You two” the Yiga said, pointing to two nearby “Go fetch them for our guest”. The Yiga nodded and used gems to teleport, then reappeared near Sheik as Raymond transported both criminals to the car, whom of course resisted. They each offered a suitcase and Sheik took them, moving to the front of the car and opening them to check them. He nodded and said “All accounted for. Thank you gentleman. I’ll make sure to inform the majesty of your cooperation and value to this case”. The Yiga nodded before departing. Sheik moved and got into the driver seat. He took a second more to get in the passenger seat. 

 

 

“Damn Voe! We were so close! Just one more job and we could go out in a blaze of love and glory!” the gerudo woman shouted. “I will make sure you rue the day you crossed our path, Sheik!” the male sheikah shouted. “Ryuzaki Hazuka and Grainne Kilo, married in Requiem Way, guilty of half a dozen crimes, and now caught in possession of top secret documents and millions in rupees… I mean, you stole before, but this is over the top. You two are going away for a very, very long time” Sheik stated matter-of-factly and began driving. “Hmph. We’ll get out. Just you wait” the gerudo said. “Sure. We’ll just arrest you again. Like we did this time… after all, you still got one last thing before your romance is complete, no?” Raymond pointed out. Both simply huffed and remained silent. Sheik smiled. He did too. After all, his first bank job as apprentice didn’t go so badly. By all accounts, it was actually fairly short and straightforward. Of course, he knew that it wouldn't’t always be this easy. He simply appreciated fate’s kindness in easing him into it with this case. 


	6. Case 7: The Legendary Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond and Sheik are given a difficult case. Capture a thief that's terrorized the nobility of the north, recently focused on the capital of the Rito State of Wafe, Pedigree Heights. Turns out, it's more complicated than that. Will they succeed? Will they fail? Or is there more to the story?

**_Case 7_ **

_ The Thief of Myths _

  
  
  


Murray read the paper that morning as he walked to work. He had gotten another call for another case. He ate breakfast and drank his coffee with the speed and efficiency of a sheikah in distress. However, he took the liberty of bringing the morning paper with him to work. Why? It was routine and for him routine was everything. Sheik made sure to drill it into his head to have a routine for work days in order to maximize stress reduction. However, this morning unlike the normal Sheik informing him, he saw the front page article about Sheik announcing formally, in a press conference the night before, that he would accept the case of the Legendary Bandit Blade. According to the article, Blade was an infamous bandit running rampant in the northern parts of hyrule, robbing basically anyone but strangely leaving families completely alone. Further, Blade had peculiar tastes. He’d take beauty products and lower-tier valuables like copper goods or silver. Never touched gold or platinum. He even disregarded diamonds. The only thing he truly always plundered regardless of the target was rare herbs. Medicinal herbs at that. The Daily News theorized that this was due to Blade suffering some sort of mortal illness and was desperately trying to cure it. He couldn’t discount the possibility but if Sheik took it, it was something more serious. The bus he was on stopped and he folded the newspaper up, putting it in his inside chest pocket of his trench coat and got up. He got off the bus to a waiting Sheik. 

  
  


Sheik immediately said to him “Our job today is one of a serious nature”. Raymond nodded and said in a somewhat questioning but factual tone “Legendary Bandit Blade, right? I read about your press conference”. Sheik nodded and motioned for him to follow. This time, they went into the castle. Something he hadn’t done since Sheik told him that the case was his final test before being announced as an official assistant, no longer just an apprentice or pupil. As they entered, Sheik said “Recently, his area of influence has been restricted to a single area. A single city and its surrounding suburbs and countryside… if you can call it that, being a series of ravines, canyons, and tall craggy spires”. Raymond had a feeling he knew where this area was. “Pedigree Heights. The capital of the Rito State of Wafe” Sheik said as the service entry gates opened after a shout from the guards standing at attention. “Why are we entering the castle if we gotta go to Pedigree Heights?” Raymond asked. Sheik said “Planes are fast, but teleportation is faster, expensive as they are and with what Blade’s recently done and is likely planning….” his voice trailing off. “What’s he planning?” Raymond asked. Sheik stayed silent, sighing and saying “Sorry. Need-to-know. King’s orders”. His codeword for he couldn’t say without serious political trouble. He just nodded and asked “Alright. Then what’s our first move?”.

 

 

The teleportation hub Hyrule Castle ran was a well kept secret. Only the gutsiest and most skill rune mages even knew it existed and knew better than to blab about it. The royal family and senate knew of its existence and its purpose. He only knew of it because he accidentally stumbled upon it. After that, the king made him sign a pretty punishing NDA. A non-disclosure agreement. The king wanted it under wraps. While it was stable, apparently it was based on ancient mechanisms that they did not fully understand yet. They were able to replicate the design and use it in other locations than Lake Hylia and Lurelin City. However, because they did not fully understand the mechanism behind the devices, they were not ready to reveal it to public use. For now, it would be used by high-level military personnel. Since they were in a position that not even a senator or commandant could directly order, they were practically given full access. Of course, Sheik later explained that they still had to use it sparingly. Only in situations that demanded their immediate attention, like apparently the situation with the Legendary Bandit Blade. Even knowing the teleport system existed, he was still blown away by it whenever it showed up. 

 

 

A large lab that was several hundred square yards in volume, with a lot of modern computer equipment all around to monitor, log, and run various things. The center of the lag was dedicated to the primary “gate” itself. As they walked in, a mage, clad in sheikah robes, walked forward and said “Sheik. Raymond. We have been expecting you. Please, this way… oh and sign these on your way” and offered a clipboard. Sheik took it, gave it a glance over, signed, then offered it to him, saying “It’s a liability waiver. This  _ is _ experimental tech we’re using. Sadly… you don’t have much a choice. For the king and all that”. He sighed, took it, and signed it as well, handing it back to the mage. They walked to the large platform raised by a series of steps. At the outer perimeter were 4 arches that ended in pointed tips arching to the center. They were covered in what appeared to be rune magic. “How does it work…?” he asked, absent-mindedly. “I can’t divulge much… but essentially, you’re going to be walking through the void between dimensions. Swimming is more apt actually. You’re leaving our dimension, then choosing another place in our dimension to go to and returning. I’ve prepared photos for our lab there just in case” the mage answered, and offered them “I know it’s different from how the movies portray teleportation gates, but it turns out a lot of it is based on a person's ability to imagine things”. Raymond nodded, looked at Sheik, then the mage, then the photo, asking “So is it ready?”. The mage nodded, saying “Yes… whenever you are. We received word a minute ago that they had it up and running and would be for 20 minutes…. So while you have plenty of time… I would suggest some urgency, being your first time”. Raymond nodded as Sheik said “Yes. I’ll guide him as well. He’ll be fine. Thank you, master mage” and gave a small bow. The mage gave one back and said “Then walk through anytime. We’ll be ready for the return trip”. Sheik shook his head, saying “No need. We’ll take a plane… our hurry is to end the antics of the bandit Blade”. The mage nodded and walked away. Sheik offered a hand and said “Come on. We have to get going”. Raymond looked at Sheik, nodded and took his hand, then walked through the portal with him. 

 

 

The world outside theirs was a weird one. All around him was pure white. A void if you will. Except, ‘void’ wasn’t the right word though. Voids lacked things in them, because void was ‘empty space’. Before him was anything but. He saw things. Bubbles. Each containing vivid colors and if he focused, shapes. He realized what he was staring at. Worlds. Dimensions… Possibilities. Endless amounts. The bubbles, while large, went on endlessly, floated endlessly. Raymond felt a tug on his arm. He turned and saw Sheik pointing back to the bubble, and heard him say “We’re going back… get ready. Think of the lab in the picture. It’ll make things easier for you” and turned to the bubble. Some invisible force pulled him to the bubble. Everything warped around him as though light itself was bending. He focused for a moment and remembered the picture he had seen… and then it came into focus. Raymond’s shoes clattered as he stumbled forward. He steadied himself without falling but took some rapid breathes. “What… was that…?” Raymond asked. “The heavenly realm the mages have taken to calling it. The divine dragon, Pagos, lives there. It guards it and keeps dangerous elements contained. It’ll leave us be so long as we stick to our world” Sheik replied, moving forward to a mage coming to greet them. The sounds of power shutting down greeted his ears and he turned. The orb in the center was only marble sized now, before shrinking rapidly and vanishing. He blinked and asked “Where… did it go…?”. He stared before deciding to forget about it and walked over to sheik, straightening himself out. Sheik turned and said “I’ve confirmed our location. We’re at Pedigree Heights. We begin our job immediately… after 9 pm, we’ll head to the Gourmand Al La Carte to rest. We’re to apprehend, subdue, or otherwise end the string of crimes the criminal bandit known as Blade has committed, and any conspirators he may be working with”. Raymond stared, nodded, but answered “Are you sure you can’t tell me more?”. Sheik looked away a bit, sighing, saying “I… would like to but I can’t. My hands our tied…. King’s orders”. There it was. Now he understood the secrecy. Orders from the king, absolute confidentiality. Essentially, need-to-know. He stood straight, straightened out his trench coat and walked forward, saying “That makes things much simpler sir. I can work with a need-to-know-basis. Then I assume i’m playing support?”. Sheik gave him a shocked expression, like they had genuinely expected a different reaction. “Since it’s need-to-know, I can’t take lead on this Sheik. Thus the role I best serve is support… so give me some orders… or lead the way” Raymond continued. He wasn’t made. If anything, he was glad that Sheik was straight with him. Now he could do his job and do it well. Sheik seemingly recovered and replied “I thought you’d be mad… but alright. Follow me. I need another pair of eyes… and nose, which yours seems to have a knack for finding things… or attracting them” and turned, walking to the lab’s exit. He followed. 

 

 

After leaving the lab, which was underneath the busiest, most popular mall in Pedigree Heights, Sheik said “We know for a fact Blade has been targeting exclusively wealthy individuals. He’s also left all his victims alive, never one killing a single one”. Raymond chuckled and said “What, he fights them and whacks them with the blade flat every time like some kind of show-offy master swordsman?” with a tone of sarcasm. However, his smirk turned into a frown as sheik remained silent. “Wait, he is?” Raymond asked. Sheik only nodded. That made things complicated and easy. He then asked “So… is it possible we’re dealing with some kind of gentleman thief?”. Sheik replied “We are. The nobles don’t like it and want it handled asap”. That made everything clear. Blade was a problem for the nobles of Pedigree Heights. A rather thorny one they couldn’t solve. They bothered the senate and king about it, until finally the king had enough and ordered Sheik to do so. That wasn’t enough though. They couldn’t admit to the public they had to come to the king about it, so Sheik was sworn to secrecy. To operate on a need-to-know basis. Why Sheik couldn’t divulge many facts about it. “Alright. So a gentleman thief… still a crime but we can work with this…. All we need to do is figure out his next target… easy if we listen to people talk enough” Raymond commented. Sheik stopped, stayed still for several seconds, turned and said “Raymond… that’s a brilliant idea. Let’s do that”. He smiled and said “Glad to help”. 

 

 

Sheik took a decided to check the information he had on each robbery. He simply was to stand guard outside. After a half hour of investigating, Sheik called him back in. After he closed the door, Sheik said “Your hunch was right… he targets only nobles embroiled in some controversy…. It’s unknown what happens with the wealth he steals but he exposes the controversy as true”. Raymond nodded and said “Then, we need to hang out at a bar. Best rumors come from there”. Sheik raised an eyebrow and asked “Why? We can just ask people about the latest rumors”. Raymond chuckled and said “Sure, maybe to another citizen… but they aren’t gonna give us what we need. You’re the chief investigator. They aren’t gonna waste your time with rumors that come from Lucy Bellows, town liar”. Sheik thought about it, sighed, and said “True… we need both unsubstantiated and true rumors… in that case, you should handle that raymond… I’ll secure our room and prepare our gear for the ambush”. Raymond nodded and said “Alright. See you tonight, Sheik” and turned, leaving. It was time for him to stretch his legs and walk the beat for some info. 

 

 

Raymond’s first stop were the alleyways. Most regarded them as shady shortcuts, which while apt was half the story. It served as the highway of the underground criminal network of every city. It had backdoors, sewer entries, a maze-like structure. Perfect for criminals to lose less than well-trained cops. Even detectives would have trouble navigating them. He only was comfortable because he was very familiar with it. As he walked, he could feel the eyes on him. Eyes judging him, trying to see if he was a criminal like them, unaffiliated victim, or a copper looking to bag a criminal. He knew they’d realize it was the rare fourth option, a detective looking for info. Eventually he stopped and pulled a crate from behind some trash cans out and sat on it. He sighed loudly and pulled a cigar out, and a small red gem. He used the spell inside, ignite, to light the cigar. He took a huff and blew the smoke out into the alley. He moved and relaxed against the wall, enjoying the cigar. He knew either someone would take advantage of his relaxed state to ambush him, or would come hoping to make a deal. Either situation he could take advantage of. He heard footsteps stop loudly in front of him. He looked up and saw a trio of men. “Got a smoke?” one asked with a raspy voice. He nodded, reached into his coat, and produced another cigar, offering it. The man nodded, took it, and used a lighter to light it. “Much obliged… so why are you hanging out in this here alley?” the man asked, closing the lighter as he inhaled, taking a drag on the cigar. Raymond, not looking directly up, replied “Looking for rumors, mainly… particularly concerning nobility”. The man exhaled into the air above, so that the smoke would not be blown onto them and would go further down the alley, carried by the wind, looked down at Raymond and took another drag, saying “Well. I happen to know… and for being generous, cordial, and polite, I’ll give you what you specifically seek… he’s going to hit the Ramano’s. They recently had a kid, but there’s not been a peep. Papers claim complications regarding its health, but word has it the baby was sold off…. Apparently, the baby lacked any of the sire’s features and a test proved it to not be his son. So he got rid of it”. Raymond sighed and said, “Damn shame…. Any word on the method?”. The man nodded and said “Sold him to some peasant family…. 50,000 rupees was the price I recall. Now go. We never talked”. The man took his fourth and final drag, shoved the cigar into a nearby trash can, turned, and began to walk deeper into the alleyway. He stood and made his way out, securing a name. He pulled out his slate to call sheik. As he dialed the number, something struck his head. Hard enough he fell forward, the world spinning, then going black. 

 

 

Raymond woke up to the sound of dripping water. He looked around and groaned a bit. His head hurt. It throbbed in pain, like he had a bad headache. He tried to move, but could barely move at all. His feet and hands were bound by rope, at the exact pressure needed to restrict movement, but not be painful. The place he was in was a cave. Specifically, the kind of tunnel you’d find if you explored a mineshaft. However there were a few differences. First, he was on the opposite side of someone and between them a small fire. Two, the other person he didn’t recognize. Third, he was restrained, likely captured. He struggled again to confirm he wasn’t escaping but stopped when he did. Finally, the man across stood, and spoke, shocking him. “You’re awake. Give me a moment, i’ll cook you something… you aren’t adversed to hand-feeding are you?” the gerudan man asked. He stared, unable to respond beyond shaking his head. The man stared back, quizzically, before looking like he understood. He said “Yes, I’m an actual gerudan… weird I know but it’s true… was tested and everything”. “So you’re on file?” he asked, then stopped. He had let his inquisitive nature get the better of him and accidentally tipped his hand early. The gerudo laughed and said “I knew you were a detective… but yes. I am. I’m telling you because I did make a mistake first, so I’m rewarding your perceptiveness”. Raymond sighed and said, “Well… makes it easier to identify you… now the question is why attack and kidnap me?”. 

 

 

The gerudan laughed and answered “I didn’t, silly. What I did was lift you off a bandit seeking to make bank off you…. Wanted 200 rupees, I offered him his life and 30 rupees. He capitulated and here you are… of course since you were asking about me, I can’t have you leaving before my next strike”. Raymond frowned and asked “Wait, next strike?”. The gerudan laughed and moved to a rack he had noticed early but only after waking fully and becoming fully aware could comprehend fully. It was a weapon rack and the man had a closet, kitchen, and deeper in a pile of treasures. As expected, no gold or jewels or even diamonds. The treasures were nick-nacks. Additionally, there was a small station that looked like it was for chemistry. The man lifted a falchion from the rack and moved to the closet, pulling out a rather elaborate and fashionable ensemble, until he began to think it was bland. He then realized he was being manipulated via illusion magic, potent magic at that. “Illusion magic… making you… seem bland. Normal…. No wonder no one pinned you for the crimes” he said, struggling to resist the ensembles effects as the gerudan male put it on. “Yes. An enchantment that makes people incapable of regarding me in any fashion other than one of the crowd. Very useful… now. I’ve notified the police that i’m dropping you off somewhere. Sadly… you need to…  **_sleep_ ** …” the gerudan male said, wiggling his fingers hypnotically at him. A sleep spell. He knew it was being cast. The inflection on the mans tone as he said that clued him in. He was unable to resist and feel asleep. 

  
  


He was awoken with a start, someone shaking him roughly. Shouting. “What! What!?” he yelled, trying to move into a defensive position. He noticed the first difference then. He was freed. Second, someone was cradling him, as though they just lifted him from the ground. Finally, as his vision focused he recognized the figure holding him. Sheik. “Wh-what…?” he asked as his hearing finally could comprehend what Sheik was saying. “Are you okay!?” Sheik asked in a worried, demanding tone. He nodded and answered “Y… yeah… aside from a delay in my senses working after coming to... “. Sheik sighed and said “That’s normal…” and helped him stand. He took a deep breath as Sheik asked “What happened?”. He looked at Sheik and said “I got info but was attacked immediately after… likely a third party… a gerudan male with some gear and a home in a tunnel got me and restrained me…. That’s all I know for sure…”. Sheik nodded and once he was sure Raymond was steady, let go. Raymond spoke up again, saying “Honestly… I do suspect he was Blade…. He mentioned that he took me because he couldn’t have me interrupting his last hit in town”. He could see Sheik was frowning as he said “That or “Blade” is-” but raymond interrupted, saying “Sheik… he’s a gerudan”. Sheik paused, looked at him, and was about to continue but stopped and widened their eyes. “Great Hylia… and he’s here? Stealing? Why?”. Raymond shrug but said “I dunno but his next target is the Romano family”. Sheik’s eyes widened and she spoke into her slate, pressing a button, saying “All units, converge on the Romano residence! That’s blade’s next target!” in a tone of slight annoyance. 

 

 

Eventually they arrived at the hotel. Sheik made him take a shower and change clothes, tossing his wet clothes into a drying bin. He changed into the clothes Sheik left for him, a blue button up shirt with a matching black striped tie, and black slacks with overalls. Even a blue bowler cap. He slightly chuckled, finishing dressing up and stepped out of the hotel bathroom. Sheik turned sharply, lifting the bottom half of his mask up and asked “Ah… you’re out. Feel better?”. He nodded a bit, saying “Yeah… thanks for the help”. Sheik nodded and gestured to the table near him and said “There’s food there. Go ahead and eat”. “What about blade?” he asked, sitting to eat. There was a lon lon brand steak and eggs meal there, which he ate. Sheik sighed and said “No go…. He struck and we had the ‘honor’ of witnessing and helping his elaborate escape… by being the stooges he duped”. Raymond sighed deeply and said “So he got away…. Then he likely went to his tunnel”. Sheik nodded and said “Yeah… which thankfully there are only about twenty in town. Of course we have to check them, because the police rather believe in more ‘plausible’ theories, like, ‘he’s hiding out in an abandoned oil factory’” with a tone dripping with venom and sarcasm. He chuckled and said, “Give them some credit they’re not you… seems perfectly rational to the normal guy”. Sheik sighed and said “Perhaps…”. A silence fell over them. Something else was bothering Raymond. He ate and could no longer contain it. He looked at sheik and asked “Why… do you hide your face?”. Sheik tensed visibly and replied “I…. don’t...” with a tone of hesitation and slight apprehension. Raymond stared at Sheik and rather than continue pressing, just sighed and said, “Alright…. Must’ve been seeing things then” to drop the topic.

 

 

 He ate some more and then asked “The tunnels… I've been thinking. It was well established… good supports. Any tunnels in town like it?”. Sheik shrugged, pulling out their slate and using it, saying “I don’t recall. I’ll check… the police should have such records, or at least the local miners”. He nodded in agreement, finishing his meal, and said “Still… fact is, we failed and he’s going to get away with his stolen goods”. Sheik sighed deeply and said “I know, I know…. I don’t like it eith-... I see… there’s an abandoned mine in town… not condemned, simply has no valuable resources anymore. Still owned too…. And it belongs to the family of… Shandra. The senator of the rito”. Raymond thought and then said “I see… a gerudan male, hiding out in the mine belonging to the gerudan female that also happens to be a senator?”. Sheik nodded and said “It’s suspicious… lets go. The sooner we move, the better” and stood. He did too, moving and retrieving a spare tailcoat she had left out for him. Not his normal trench but it’d have to do. Sheik was already wearing their own outfit. They always did as he recalled. 

 

 

They came upon the resident, on which the mine was located. It lacked a proper gate and the mine was viewable from where they were. The craggy rocklands were flat but some hills with sheer cliffs were viewable amidst the flatness. The only such hill on the property had a flat, square hole bored into it. What remained of the mineshaft. He and Sheik walked up to the main estate, a two story, roughly 5000 square feet. Pink paint job. White frames and doors. Very generic hylian style. Sheik knocked on the door. As expected, a maid answered, this one being a green-haired hylian. She asked “This is the residence of Shandra Vasa. She’s out right now, if you needed her. Was there another reason for your visit?”. Sheik shook his head, saying “No. We can do this either way. We’re simply here to inform you that under Hyrulian Law, Code 10, is being invoked and I, the chief investigator, am searching this property… to comply with the law, I am notifying you of the specific area I’m searching, that mine over there. Inform the property owner, if you’d be so kind. Come apprentice” and turned, heading to the abandoned mine, hopping over the porch railing when he reached it. Raymond gave a quick apology and then followed, double checking that he had proper ammo and spell gems… he had ‘Cube’, ‘Dangersense’, and ‘Fury’. 3 sets of gems for each spell. They approached the mine, guns drawn. After all, Blade was very skilled, they weren’t about to take chances. 

 

 

The mine had the features he expected. Tunnels,wooden support beams that while not in perfect condition would stand the test of time for another thousand years. The lighting also worked. Odd that it would be, as most abandoned mines cut the power. No reason to keep the lights on after all. They knew it was inhabited. Further, after a few dozen feet in, the very faint sound of music could be heard. A loose pebble rolling in front of them saw that it ceased, telling them that at least someone dwelled here. Caution was the order of the day and cautious they were, for good reason. Raymond nearly triggered a trap that would’ve drawn some wires taunt and electrified them. Not to a killing level but they would’ve been dazed and on their ass for at least ten minutes if they didn’t flat out pass out. It took them a while, with Sheik taking point and disarming many traps, but they reached the end and found him. Blade, the legendary thief. 

 

 

Blade stood before them, waiting on that pile of treasure he had. He wore typical gerudan garb; a blue vest with golden colored fabric that outlined seams, embroidered too, silk pants with springheel jacks that were a white color, and a pair of falchions in hand. They stared at each other, him unflinching as they leveled their guns. “Freeze!” Sheik yelled. “You’re under arrest!” Raymond himself said. Blade gave a confident smile and said “Ahhhhh… the detective… and the chief investigator. I didn’t think I warranted the honor”. Sheik stepped forward, saying “You did. Attacking nobles.. What else did you expect?”. Blade laughed, crossing one leg over the other, stating as if it were fact “I expected a little cat and mouse, then to be gone before the big wigs, ie you, arrived. Seems I made a miscalculation”. Sheik sighed and said, “How could you? You should’ve known the nobles would complain to the king…. Who’d in turn send me…”. Blade chuckled and said “My oh my… is that a hint of… admiration yet disappointment I hear, dear sheik?” with a tone of slight flirtation. Raymond glanced at Sheik who glanced at him. He saw Sheik’s eyes. They held a slight bit of anger, as though Blade pushed a button. “Well, either way you’re under arrest. Are you coming quietly, or not?” Sheik asked. Blade smirked and simply said “The hard way.. But I won’t be going with you”. Sheik immediately fired a round, aiming for his knee. His eyes widened when no blood came from the hole made and even more when it lost no momentum… and then their eyes focused when they realized the image shimmered. It was an illusion!

 

 

The nearby closet open and Sheik cried as a leg and body shot out, armed with nothing but a small blade. Blade’s foot connected with Sheik’s midsection, and at a velocity and force that sent Sheik flying into him. Blade then turned to flee, but he wasn’t about to let that happen. Raymond pulled out two spell gems and unleashed the spells together to use the combination spell ‘Cube’. He put a wall of energy 50 feet away, blocking Blade in. He then separated himself from Sheik and stood, aiming his gun. As he fired, Blade whispered something and jumped away, avoiding his bullet my centimeters. If he didn’t know better, his bullet grazed Blade. Further, the wall cracked. However, worse, was that there were now two Blades. That cemented Blade as a competent, if not highly skilled illusionist. “Come now Raymond… you really think a mere gun can stop me!?” Blade shouted, rushing forward, small blade in hand. He knew it wouldn’t from this distance, but if he could confirm the real one, he could get him. He whispered under his breathe and willed himself to be shielded and cast the ‘Armor’ spell, feeling the mystic energy of his soul surround him like a thin layer of protective film. He fired a few hail mary shots, as expected pinging the illusion. Blade for his part played him brilliantly. He weaved back and forth with his illusion, eventually making him lose track of the real one. That was when he felt a ping behind him. The illusion and Blade were still 10 feet away and approaching, yet as he turned, he saw Blade there, fully visible… no. He was shimmering, as though a spell ended… Had he used illusion magic to turn invisible? Either way, his trap had worked. He spin and made it look like he was going to try to pistol whip him, which caused Blade to jump away. In that second, he aimed his gun quickly and fired. Thankfully, he hit his mark, right above Blade’s right knee. 

 

 

Blade screamed in pain as Sheik stood. The entire exchange had taken ten seconds. Sheik himself stood and aimed his gun at Blade, saying “Good show, but we have you”. Blade chuckled and said, “Aye…. you would… never been pushed like this… but like they say… ‘desperation… is the mother of creation’...” and suddenly flared with magical power. A whisper and a bullet fired and it failed. This continued… He fired too, to no avail. Blade was continually casting Defend, which killed the momentum of their bullets. A normally risky move but it worked. “Dammit… he’s good… Sheik, you out?” he asked, checking his magazine. Empty. “I’m empty” Sheik confirmed, tossing his gun aside, and began to rush forward. “No! Don’t!” he shouted. He knew what Blade wanted. He could’ve contained him until backup arrived. However, Sheik rushed ahead, confident in their hand-to-hand combat skills. Exactly what Blade wanted. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Blade’s confident smile become a victorious smirk, and he heard Blade utter before his grasp on reality slipped “Thank you detectives. My victory is assured. I enact my ultimate spell… ‘Warp World’!”. With those two words, ‘Warp World’, a wave of magical energy flew outwards. HIs perception swam, muddied like he was underwater. Rippled until his environment was totally different. He floated in the air, free-falling to earth. “What the hell!?” he screamed. He knew it was an illusion, but it felt so real. The wind whipping past his ears, face, and body, his coat trying to tear itself from him because of the wind speed and the velocity at which he was falling, and the loss of his hat because of such factors. He fell and fell and fell… the earth coming ever closer. He began to grow fearful. What would happen when he hit the ground? Would the spell kill him? As he approached, suddenly he was in a submarine, with someone shouting orders. What in the world was going on? 

 

 

Eventually, he came to. He was back where he belonged. In Hyrule, albeit a bit more… unstable, mentally. Sheik was next to him, curled up and clearly having a mental breakdown. He felt very tired and watched silently as they were put on stretchers. He silently cursed himself. He should’ve insisted they called backup but in the heat of trying to catch Blade, they didn’t. This was his last thought before he passed out. He awoke in a hospital room some time later. He later found out it had been 3 weeks before he was fully in control of himself. Apparently, him and Sheik had suffered mental breakdowns for completely unknown reasons. Screamed about things like ‘submarines’, ‘falling from the sky’, ‘abuse’, and other such things. He explained to the nurse why. Blade’s spell before his perception of reality slipped. ‘Warp World’. At first, the nurses were confused, until he explained that Blade was an illusionist. Not just an illusionist, but a very skilled one. They understood, saying the spell likely massively altered their perceptions, manipulating every one of their senses. “Experiencing such a clear violation of common sense.. Any mind would crumble. Thankfully, your minds were strong enough to restore itself after the fact. A lucky thing indeed…” the nurse explained. “I see…. Such a dangerous spell… gods knows how many times he’s used it” he muttered. “Indeed… most folks? Permanently damaged psyches. Maybe it could be fixed with time, but nowhere near as quick as you two…” a nurse added. Raymond clenched his fist. Him and Sheik had failed. Blade, the legendary thief had gotten away. 

 

 

It was two months after that him and Sheik were given a clean bill of health and let go. In that time, he heard the king had personally visited. He knew why. When they left, Sheik was almost completely silent. They stood in front of the hospital, rain pouring down. “I… we should go home… even if we’re healthy…” Raymond started, but Sheik interrupted, saying “You passed the final test. I’ll file the paperwork tomorrow”. Raymond blinked and was about to say something when Sheik said “He got away but he didn’t have time to grab his goods. Just his enchanted items and made chemicals. Shandra denied any knowledge and outed one of the maids…. So local detectives pieced together what he was doing. He was making medicine and machines. Likely, intended to do some sort of autonomous surgery ...”. He stayed silent as Sheik continued “We only know this much because you pieced together key facts….. It was my rush and failure that let him escape. As such, I consider you to have passed your test… expect your badge in a week” and turned to leave. “Sheik…. Before you go… are we really going to leave it like this?” he asked, bluntly. He hated letting Blade go scot free. “He used a very dangerous spell. We-” he began but was cut off as Sheik said in a stern tone “I know, Raymond” and stopped. “We failed… and he’s gone. Disappeared. He’ll strike again but until he does we have no leads… or are you suggesting we waste time and resources chasing ghosts? Shadows?” Sheik asked in a somewhat harsh tone. “I… no… I just-” he started but stopped. Sheik sighed, turning and in a feminine tone said “Raymond… I know. I’m angry too… but… we failed. Now, we have to move on and try to deal with the weight of failure. Good night, Raymond. You deserve a good sleep” and turned away, walking fast. Raymond didn’t stop him. He instead headed for the nearest bus stop. He decided today was a good day for a hard drink. 

 

 

Sheik herself went back to her apartment using her car. She had used some illusion magic to hide herself and her vehicle from entry. Only inside did she alleviate it. She changed into her regular clothes after a shower and began to watch TV, making sure to pour some alcohol. She had a bad taste of failure she wished to wash out. Blade had gotten the drop on them and worse inflicted lasting mental injuries and got away. The King was extremely unhappy at her failure but let it slide. After all, who could’ve expected a male Swordsinger. A specialized gerudan unit that had the skills of an enforcer but the magic of a gerudan mage, simply specialized in illusion magic. A dangerous foe on the battlefield and a calamitous force in duels. There were only six known Swordsingers in hyrule, four of which were employed by the Gerudan Army. Now, thanks to Blade, there were seven. However, what troubles her most? Her secret now was spread to others. That hospital, Groutman Hospital in Pedigree Heights. They erased what they put down about her monstrous features, and sex, but none of the nurses or doctors attending her would forget. It was such an odd thing. A Sheikah, Lizalfos mix breed serving as chief investigator as a sheikah male. The king assured her he had taken steps to ensure the hospital would stay quiet, but she knew better. People talked. Drink made loose lips. It was merely a matter of time. She set her drink down, standing, and walking to her work desk. As much as she hated it, she had to prepare and drunkenness would only interfere. She needed a sharp mind to do so. Thus, she got to work, trying to formulate a speech about her response to the inevitable rumors and accusations. She knew she’d have to reveal her origins too… that the baby recovered some months ago wasn’t Monster’s Laws first success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. College got kind of difficult. However it's over now and here's the result of writing. Been working on it during my free time. I expect to be faster, but some personal issues may get in the way. Either way, i intend to work more throughout the summer. Either way, I hope you enjoy my works.


	7. Case 9: The Hunter of Lurelin City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunter stalks the streets of resort city Lurelin City, killing people and literally feeding the bodies to the dogs. Plagued for the past 5 years, the city and Zora State of Nero asked Sheik to take the case so the military doesn't need to intervene. Sheik accepts it and he and Raymond face their most dangerous foes yet: The Hunter of Lurelin City.

**Case 9**

_ The Hunter of Lurelin City _

  
  
  


Raymond Murray had a bad week. The papers had been nonstop about their partial failure and focused almost exclusively on it. The king commented publicly that while the failure was disheartening he is simply glad that we were fine after enduring such a horrid spell and that he’d assign them backup next time. This helped make Raymond feel better, but he knew Sheik wouldn’t. He sighed a bit. That’s when he got a call on his slate. He checked who it was. Sheik. He answered and heard Sheik on the other side. His tone was noticeably softer, though he was guessing that was because it lacked a scarf in front of it. “Raymond…. You feel up to a mission?” Sheik asked. “Sure… am I solo?” he asked. Sheik was silent and said “No. We’re still in a mentor-apprentice relationship. I have to accompany you. Plus, this case is… more serious than the last one”. “Why?” Raymond asked, then stopped. He had turned the page on the newspaper and saw it on page 2. The Hunter of Lurelin City was the headline. “Ah… I ... see….” he said, speaking slowly. “Read the article… we’re tackling this. Unlike blade who robbed corrupt nobles, exposing them and trying to cure himself.. Well… you’ll see. Just get ready. Time to put all your magic and skills to use” Sheik said and hung up. He put the slate down and read the article. How grisly. 

 

 

He arrived at the airport. Normally, he’d have gone to the castle but before he left, he was instructed to pack for a trip to Lurelin City. So he packed some necessities, his rifle and gun, and left with his suitcase. He knew why. They were going to hunt the hunter. A dangerous mission to be sure. The hunter had reportedly killed 20 people and all of them were grisly deaths. A few facts had been confirmed though. First, the targets were always not in a relationship and either expressed no intention to or hadn’t been in one for some time. Second, the killer used crossbows for his ‘hunts’ rather than conventional and superior guns. Third, the hunter did in fact employ animals as noted by the torn-up bodies that were torn up while the body went through rigamortis. It was a truly grisly affair and no real motive had been established. The first fact pointed to one but did not definitively state what it was. Thus, this was not just considered a serial murder case but it was a matter of national importance because it had been ongoing for 5 years. The locals and state had basically given up trying to solve it. Thus it feel to them to find and capture what papers and the police now called the Hunter of Lurelin City. 

 

 

He arrived at the airport quickly. The bus routes from where he was were quite convenient as they went to their terminals and then did their next round. The bus to the airport wasn’t the first one he went on but from his terminal there was a bus going to the airport Sheik specified in his instructions. Thus he only took an hour and a half to get there. After getting off, he checked in his luggage and made sure to show his badge to ensure his weapons would get through customs, then headed to his gate. Normally, he’d need to be inspected by security in order to get through, but being partner to the Chief Investigator came with perks. Simply put? If he was on the job, interfering without running it by his superior first was quite the punishable offense. Minimum was a 100 rupee fine. The persona could spend a few years in jail if the hold-up is particularly egregious, though this was usually reserved for intentional interference. Thus, official protocol for him was to approach the side bar, stand near the median between cleared and not clear, wait for a guard, and show his badge. Once done and the security guard feels satisfied it's not a fake, to inform the guard he is in fact on call and as such needs to hurry. If the guard resists, remind them firmly of the law and if they insist, arrest them. This only applied to when he was in the middle of a job though. Otherwise, he was a citizen and had to be inspected, though his position did make security more confident he wasn’t a criminal of some kind. 

 

 

He arrived at the gate and saw Sheik. He walked over, saying “Pretty grisly case huh”. Sheik replied “Sadly. The hunter is quite infamous. 20 victims over a 5 year period… 4 victims per year”. Raymond sighed and said “Yes…. it’s a shame the police and state waited so long before calling you in…”. Sheik looked at him and said “Don’t forget your my partner now so you too”. Raymond chuckled and said “Maybe but… I can’t add up to you. You’re amazing… youngest Chief Investigator at age 16 and solved some of the toughest cases to date like the case regarding the dimension mage Zoldyk… how can I equal to that?”. Sheik himself laughed, though it had feminine tones, and said “Raymond… you sell yourself short. You did solve the case of Blade, the First Bank Robbery… and I heard about your best case. Redead Mage Miilo. He was making an army of redeads to usurp King Voster… pretty big accomplishment”. Raymond smiled a bit and said “Wow, you knew about that? Thanks. Didn’t know you were a fan”. Sheik laughed a bit and said “Of course… being honest, that article made me start paying attention to you. Your handling of your assignment to ganon and then your stand against that assassination group… those decided my first pupil would be you”. Raymond looked at Sheik and said “Well… thanks for the chance. Glad I lived up to expectations”. That was when they were called to board. Him and Sheik stood up as Sheik said “I got use first class. So, let’s enjoy the flight”. 

  
  


The flight went well and their touchdown went without issue. They retrieved their luggage, one of which was delivered to him immediately upon exit another of which was given to Sheik. He knew it was the weapons. It would be disastrous if they lost weapons in baggage retrieval since a loony could use it for immediate disaster. After that Sheik retrieved a rental and they headed into town. He reserved a pair of hotel rooms from a nearby hotel while Sheik drove to the Lurelin Police Headquarters. A tall 5 story building that handled all police matters in Lurelin City. 3 floors were dispatch centers while the top floor was administration and the ground floor was officer related. The basement contained temporary cells. They entered and the clerk recognized Sheik immediately and said into a mic after pushing a button “Chief, Sheik and…. Raymond are here”. They didn’t hear the response but the Clerk nodded after a minute and said when they got to the desk “Go on up. He’s waiting for you Sheik, Raymond”. Sheik simply nodded and walked. He took the time to say “Thank you” and followed Sheik. They took an elevator to the top floor and went to the main office, a large 40 foot by 40 foot space on the north-facing corner of the building. An officer stood guard outside, wearing the attire expected one of the Zora State of Nero. A light blue chainmail shirt with an open blue officer jacket with folded cuffs and blue officer’s cap with a black brim. They wore deep blue jeans and brown leather boots. The caps would generally be 4 inches tall at the front to display the officer’s badge on it and the back would be no more than an inch. The brim went downwards at a 5 degree angle and was 2-3 inches long depending on the officers desire. The jacket had two breast pockets, two regular pockets, and three inside pockets, two on the left for right-handed folk and one on the right or two on the right for left-handed folks and one on the left. The officer stood at attention and when he noticed them he saluted, turned and opened the door, then stood aside. After they entered, the officer reached in and closed the door. 

  
  


The office was well decorated. Many reds and golds with touches of brown. Ornamental pieces displayed and some gear from ancient times when officers were called “city guards” was displayed on model mannequins. The chief was a unique sort though. A zora true but he was far, far different from the average fish zora. Most zora sported a primary color for parts of their scaling. He however was vastly unique in that his scales shifted in color. Not rapidly or dynamically but subtly. Like looking at the difference between early sunrise and late sundown. This change occurred over the course of the day. Medical experts had theorized that the scales reacted to exposure to sunlight and the effect diminished due to lack of sufficient sunlight. That normal electric or magic light had no effect. The chief publicly wasn’t bothered by it but rumor was that he didn’t take to negative comments about this oddity well privately. Chief Bolos was his name. He stood at nine feet tall and had a few wrinkles and missing scales but nothing amazingly noticeable. He wore the same uniform as the officer outside, except no chainmail shirt. Further, his jacket had medals. Instead, the cuffs were lined with metal and the zora wore silver pauldrons, bracers, and a breastplate underneath the jacket. 

 

 

 The zora smiled at them and said “Ah. Hello Sheik, Raymond. Glad to see you here. We need the help”. Sheik nodded and said “Yes I heard. It’s why I’m here”. Bolos nodded and said “Right… let me get to the point. We have little… we’ve tried testing magic signatures left behind but… well… state gave up and told us to deal with it… and otherwise we’ve just got circumstantial… we don’t even have a suspect list”. Sheik sighed and said, “Well. We’re here now. We’ll get started immediately. I can’t make promises on results though”. Bolos nodded and said “Understood. Good luck. The police offers all its resources”. Sheik nodded and said “Thank you, sir. Have a nice day” and turned, leaving. Raymond followed, saying “They mentioned magic… guessing that means the hunters a mage”. Sheik nodded, saying “Yeah… but if the state can’t do it, I’ll need to have my specialist fly in… in the meantime, let’s go to the coroner. Maybe he’s figured out the animals that dug into the victims”. Raymond nodded, saying “Yeah… grisly as that is, that is a hint”. They left the station and he drove them to the station. Sheik meanwhile made a call. “Hey, Vicki? Yes it’s me… I need you to fly into Lurelin City. Yes it’s for a case. Yes that one. Yes, we’ve confirmed the hunter is a mage…. Yes we have a copy of the magic signature, the police have it…. Of course I’ll pay. Vicki. Vicki, Vicki, Vicki. Do you really think I’d have you come down to Lurelin City, biggest resort town of Old Hyrule and 3rd best vacation spot in Hyrule, and not give you a paid vacation? Good. Call me when you land” Sheik conversed and then hung up as they arrive. Raymond got out first, then Sheik and they headed inside. 

 

 

Lurelin City handled its massive police force not by districting its police like the metropolis but by centralizing administration and records into a few locations while spreading out their resources and manpower. One such example was the coroner business, or the examination of bodies to determine time and method of death. The actual autopsies were done in offices and while each office kept a copy of its own records, all records were sent to a central coroner records office that handled and managed the record keeping of coroners. This records office was where Sheik and Raymond started. They needed to get the records of each victims autopsy as if the animal that attacked their bodies were identified, they’d be recorded or if found out post-autopsy, it’d be added to said record. Thus, there was no reason to find and interview each coroner. Sheik headed to the front desk where a well-dressed Zoran clerk sat and said “Hello, Lurelin City Central Coroners Records Office, I’m Mila Rai. How can I help you today?”. Raymond answered, saying “We’re here to review the records regarding the victims of ‘The Hunter of Lurelin City’. Can you take use to the records?” and show his badge. Mila nodded and said “Yes, but they’re spread out… is that fine?”. Raymond looked at Sheik, then Mila and said “Yes. That’s perfectly fine”. Mila stood and gestured for them to follow and went deeper into the building. Raymond and Sheik followed. 

 

 

Raymond took the first floor, Sheik took the second. He had 12 files to sort through, while Sheik had 8. This was because Sheik needed to pick up the specialist she had fly in. Also, the files were spread throughout different rooms set for different regions of the city and between the two floors. As a result, he ended up with the lion’s share of work. Thankfully, he was adept at going through records and compiling information. If all worked well, he’d follow Sheik to the airport. At least, he did until he noticed something. All his records indicated the bite marks all had trace amounts of magic in them, leading to the ability to gather a sample in the first place. “Interesting” he mumbled and texted Sheik asking if she found the same thing, then checked what animal made it and his face dropped. Different animals. Wolves, cougars, foxes… even a bear for one. If the hunter used a pack of dogs, some cougars, a fox, or even a few bears it could be explained as a survivalist with a knack for taming. However, a combination was flat out weird. Not something one encountered normally. It was hard to get any of the number of named species to tolerate one another, nevermind cooperate like a pack. However, Raymond had no adequate explanation for this oddity between either an extremely skilled tamer, which the only one with that level of skill that he was aware of lived in Pedigree Heights and usually only worked with birds of prey. The other was magic though he had no idea how that would be accomplished. Further, he noticed something else. Each victim had body modifications on them. 

 

 

It varied victim to victim but it was quite odd. It all boiled down to some sort of surgery or heavy makeup kit being used to alter their appearance in some way. “Could it be… that the hunter… has an issue with body modification?” he wondered aloud, leaning back a bit staring at one of the files on the victims. He sighed and put it back, gathering the files. He decided staring at them would do nothing, he’d acquired what he needed. Clues. There were a few things that stuck out to him. The fact that all the victims had body modifications, the fact the hunter was using magic on his animals, and that the pack he commanded apparently consisted of many different animals. This narrowed the suspect list from everyone in Lurelin City and the countryside down to all mages that also participated in activism and was skilled in animal taming. Unfortunately, he wasn’t familiar with local politics so that’d make forming it harder but at least they had some criteria. It was a strong start. 

 

 

He took the local bus system. He didn’t go right to the hotel since Sheik hadn’t given a call in some time and their rental was gone. Instead, he used his slate. He decided to catch up on Lurelin City’s political scene. He was a bit shocked. This week alone a firestorm had erupted with one of the board members that ran the city being outed as a pervert on social media, a Luf Treger, a Sheikah. Also, the hunter had struck again, hitting a woman the board member had been dating. However, he got what he wanted. All the activist groups that had been active within the last ten years. He wanted to form a list for the last ten because it was common for mass murderers like the hunter to be a serial killer that for all intents and purposes was a normal person under normal circumstances that simply snapped due to intense stress. He had been on a domestic violence case where such a thing had happened. He put that case out of his mind and focused on this one. His working theory was that the hunter was an activist that had seen no significant progress in 5 years and at that mark the hunter snapped and used his talents to begin taking out political targets of the group he was associated with… or worse, simply people he felt slighted him. The only issue would be figuring out which activist group and which member of said group. However, they did have another lead. The magic. 

 

 

All magic in the world came from living things. Whether it was from hylians, zora, or even just bacteria, though that was extremely rare. As in only 1 confirmed case in the past 400,000 years. They only know it exists because the researchers that discovered it stimulated it into doing it again and took a photo, back when there was only one slate and photo editing didn’t exist. Magic worked by an individual using their emotions to stimulate their soul into producing mana and then using theirs thoughts and imagination to form the mana into an effect. Because of this, most magic spells left traces of mana behind, mana that tended to be specific to the caster. It was unique enough that 100% identical twins could cast the exact same spell to a T, but the mana traces left behind would still have a 40% difference between the two. Of course, this was well known and regularly taught. He didn’t know the methodology or even the mechanics behind examining mana traces and how to figure it out. Specialists did that. Thus all police forces had at least one mana trace specialist working for them for instances of criminal mages. In rare cases, they would escalate it to their state specialist, and in the very rare event that they couldn’t they would escalate it to the military. That was why Sheik flew in someone. He had contacted one of the militaries mana trace specialists to examine the mana trace they picked up from the bite wounds left on the hunters victims. As this thought ended, he got a call. It was Sheik. He answered, saying “Raymond here. We ready to go?”. Sheik only responded “Get to conference room 5 at the hotel. We’re setting her up to examine it. Wants us there to witness it. Both of us”. He nodded and said “Yes sir. On my way” and hung up. He took the stop a few stops ahead and headed into the hotel. 

 

 

When he walked into the room, it was set up and Sheik was waiting. So was the specialist. He closed the door behind him, took his cap off, and introduced himself, saying “Hello. I’m Raymond Murray, Partner Chief Investigator to Sheik”. The girl, a Gerudan in a lab coat and gold-framed glasses, nodded and said “Hello Raymond. I’m Vicki Vice, Mana Trace Specialist Analyst. I’m more general than most of the military’s analysts but I’m better than any state specialist. Since you’re here, I can begin” and walked to one of the devices set up. He didn’t know the name but he recognized all the equipment. He’d seen it in another specialists lab. He could tell though that this equipment was much more expensive and much better. “So… why’d you want us to watch you work?” He asked. Vicki looked at him as she took a small crystal, the mana trace container, and inserted it into the first machine. She used the slate computer near it and began to operate it, saying “I have anyone I work with witness my work. It’s to give them a better understanding… and technically, I just requested you. Sheik simply hangs around because he prefers to be there when the results come in… and sometimes, I’m done fast”. Vicki waited a few seconds and said “This just prepping the crystal. Extracting basic data like the type of magic and school… after all, if it’s fairy magic that changes things”. Raymond nodded, understanding. 

 

 

There had always been a few nuts who’d uncovered different schools of magic and revealed that mortals magic was different from, say, fairies or divine beings. There are only three recorded mages that practice the school of divine magic, and 14 that practice the school of fairy magic. This equated, to Raymond’s knowledge, to about 0.9% of all practicing mages in Hyrule. Vicki sighed in relief going over the data and said “Good news. It's not a divine hermit, and it ain’t a fairy sage… we’re dealing with a normal arcane mage… and he’s using nature magic. Though why on animals?”. Vicki removed the crystal and took it to another machine. “This one will do a full analysis on the magic. We’re going to learn everything it does” Vicki explained, inserting the crystal and operating the machine using the slate computer. It was then he saw it. He could see the mana flowing from Vicki into the computer. “Wait.. are you… using rune magic?” he asked. Vicki nodded and said “Yeah… I’m having the magic make an analysis program for nature magic from an arcane mage that isn’t a korok that was used on an animal during an attack. It’ll take a bit of time, but it’s more thorough this way”. Raymond asked “Do all specialists do this?”. Vicki shook her head, saying “No. Most use equipment and personalized magic. I prefer this methodology. It gets me information accurately, quickly, and reliably. It’s not perfect of course but it works and works well in my hands”. Raymond nodded and let her work. Sheik watched Raymond, then Vicki. 

 

 

It took 45 minutes but Vicki moved and stared at the screen, wide-eyed. “N-no way… impossible…!” Vicki said. “What?” Raymond asked. Sheik looked a little concerned. Vicki stood, removing the crystal, and said as she walked back to the first machine, saying “The scan failed. There’s other magic types in there than just nature”. Raymond blinked and said “Wait… wouldn’t the-” but was cut off as Sheik answered, saying “Machines aren’t perfect. They can make mistakes… I’m guessing you’re going to give the first machine some of your program-making rune magic?”. Vicki nodded as she inserted the crystal and began to type on the machine, saying “Unfortunately, I have to… this is a first but I’ve come across something similar…… the real only difference is that it failed there and not here”. Raymond nodded as Vicki worked for 4 minutes before stopping and saying “Alright… 20 minutes and we’ll have our answer”. Indeed, it took that long before the machine beeped to inform them it was done. Vicki looked at the screen, saying “Still an arcanist that used this magic… but… seems we have a bouquet of magic. Nature, Illusion, Song, and Oath magics are here... 95% Nature magic, 3% Illusion magic, 1.5% Oath magic, and 0.5% Song magic is how it breaks down”. Sheik nodded, saying “I see… that explains the initial false positive”. Vicki nodded and said “Yeah… with this new information, I can get that machine to scan right” and stood, retrieving the crystal. She then walked to the other machine and inserted it. 

 

 

After another hour, Vicki spoke aloud, saying “Alright… I’ve got the details. Man… this is really, really complex… Farore how does anyone keep track of this…?”. “What’d you find?” Sheik asked, standing and walking over, staring at the screen. “A lot… this magic… it’s ingenious… and scary” Vicki said. Vicki turned to Raymond and said “You’re a trap mage right? Recently certified?”. Raymond nodded and said “Yeah… I operate mainly on spell gems, but I am. Why?”. Vicki sighed and said, “Well… this magic is some scary stuff. It’s the match for trap spells”. Sheik moved and sat next to Raymond as Vicki explained “The spell used on those animals is a combination of spells that achieve a very simple but very dangerous and scary effect. It gets a group of animals to form a pack mentality with the caster as the alpha… further, it ensures cooperation between all parties. Further I’m certain he doesn’t need to actually maintain it”. Raymond sighed and said, “So it’s the worst possibility with what I found…”. Sheik looked at him and asked “What?”. Raymond turned and said “Those animal bites? On my side I found 6 different kinds of animals… I even found that he commands a bird of some kind”. Sheik sighed and said, “Great…. So we’re dealing with unknown magic then…”. Vicki nodded, saying “Yep…. oh, and also the spell is single cast… an enchantment in fact. There’s likely some sort of physical medium on each animal”. Raymond looked at Sheik, saying “So… we’ve got an enchanter mage that has a pack of animals working for him that is either a serial killer or person that turned to mass murdering due to intense stress that also has some opinions on body modification… that’s the clues we’ve got at the moment”. Sheik stared at Raymond, and nodded, saying “Good catch. Indeed. Now we can add one…. We know for a fact that this man is part of an activist group. One of the victims was a plastic surgeon that was recently targeted by a few groups…. With this we can filter the suspect list immensely… maybe even find out guy”. Vicki said “That’s good and all but there’s one more detail… this spell also creates a mental network. Just like a SLEU unit”. Both him and Sheik stared at Vicki, wide-eyed. This added more criteria but had a terrifying implication. They were dealing with an inside job. 

 

 

Raymond called Chief Bolos outside the hotel room. Sheik was searching known member lists for each activist group. Bolos answered, saying “Chief Bolos here, how can I help?”. “Hey… have anyone from the Lurelin City PD SLEU units filed for vacation recently? I’ll be able to get you a name soon… Sheik is narrowing the suspect list” Raymond explained. Bolos was heard mumbling and papers shuffling. He then said “We’ve got five… why, you suspect one of my boys?”. Raymond sighed and said “Sadly yes. We wouldn’t if part of this spell we found didn’t make a mindnet exactly like what SLEU units use”. “What!?” Bolos cried out, angry “You’re telling me the hunter is copying-” but Raymond interrupted, saying “No… I mean the specialist says its a 1-1 match. It has other effects but the mindnet part is identical. That could only have come from a SLEU unit mage”. Bolos was silent for several minutes before saying coldly “I’ll get them stalled. You get that suspect name ASAP. Understand?”. “Crystal” Raymond said before hanging up and going back into the room and asking “We have a name?”.

 

 

They finally got a name. There was a SLEU unit mage that was also part of a natural rights movement group working out of Lurelin City. Further he had graduated from Hyrule’s most prestigious Magical Academy, Saint Lains. All magical academies required students to create a spell unique to them before being given their degree. Saint Lains was notoriously strict with its passing requirements, requiring a functioning, working spell. It’d hold a students degree for several dozen years if need be. One Varia Folls managed to get his degree on the first time after spending 3 years on his spell, ‘Animal Bond’. A nature magic spell. After that, he joined the Lurelin City PD and was shuffled into joining SLEU. Raymond called Bolos and said when he answered “Varia Folls. The spell he graduated with is ‘Animal Bond’, it lets him bond to an animal like he’s a good friend. Nature magic”. Bolos groaned audibly and said “Dammit it all… why him…?”. Raymond asked “I have a question… has he mentioned any trouble in the past ten years?”. Bolos was silent for several minutes before saying “He had a nasty divorce nine years back… wife took everything including the kids. We tried to help but he just drank his sorrows away…. Seven years back he went into rehab and came out a year later fine… we thought it was over because he was back to being one of the boys… only difference was he was critical of people that had body modifications”. Raymond sighed and asked “Where is he now?”. “He should be home… corner of Bravo and Dalls street on the western side of the city….. He lives in an apartment… I’ll send backup” Bolos said and hung up. He looked at Sheik who only nodded, standing and said “Lets go. Time to bag the Hunter of Lurelin City”. 

 

 

Him and Sheik did get backup alright. 10 officers and a SLEU unit. The officers ran logistics, operating 3 drones, 2 helicopters, and a command post. It was set up in an upstairs room of a cafe across the street. The SLEU unit stopped 4 blocks away and walked to their location. They took the public bus. They were across the way from the apartment building that housed Varia’s apartment. They were outfitted similarly to when they raided the Scispiral in Hyrule Castle Metropolis, with exceptions. Instead of an assault rifle and grenade launcher, they had instead a mauser and shotgun. Though he knew why. Using heavy ordinance for an apartment building, for any reason, would be bad news. “So” Sheik said, talking to each officer “You are aware of our mission and the targets abilities?”. The officers nodded, one that held a riot shield, Card 1, responded saying “Varia Folls, SLEU mage officer in charge of assisting raids with his nature magic. Graduated from Saint Lains Magical Academy top of his class with a unique spell called Animal Bond. We are to capture him dead or alive, preferably alive so that he may either face justice, be rehabilitated, or both as deemed fit by his royal majesty King Voster Julius Hyrule the Second”. The other officers nodded in response. This time they had a mage to run countermagic since the target was a powerful mage. Sheik nodded satisfied and said “Then, let’s get going… we fail and his majesty will get the military involved”. Sheik then turned, as did he, and they began the operation by charging in, backed by some armed drones. 

 

 

Things went well, at first. Things were quiet and officers told people quietly to stay indoors. People complied. Then they arrived at the apartment and hell broke loose. The door flung open and a pair of wolves emerged, along with Varia, whom had a hawk on his shoulder. Behind him a pair of foxes flanked him, and a bear stuck its head out. “Freeze!” One of the riot shield officers yelled, aiming their pistol. They backed off a bit as the wolves lunged at them, but held still causing the wolves to back off. Varia turned slightly, saying “Ah… guests… and heavily armed… and Ramirez? Man, it's good to see you… how’s the wife?”. Card 3 sounded angry as he responded, saying “Varia! You’re under arrest under suspicion of being the Hunter of Lurelin City!”. Varia’s somewhat innocent demeanor dropped as he said “So you found me. Suppose you want congratulations…. And for me to just turn myself in quietly huh?”. Sheik answered, saying “Don’t and we’ll fill this hall with bullets. None of your magic can defend you”. Varia stared right at Sheik as he laughed and said “Sheik…… a magicless fool like you has no idea what I’m capable of” and snapped his fingers. Bullets were fired but it was too late. Roots came from the walls, blocking Varia and his animals off. “Dammit!” Raymond shouted, turning and said “Hey! He’s running! Give me another route!”. 

  
  


It took a bit but he was running out of the apartment. The SLEU unit had to abandon the riot shields but that was preferable to losing him. Sheik was fastest getting to ground level in 3 minutes flat, while he was second, taking 5. The rest took roughly 8 minutes. Sheik positioned himself across from the door out the back while the drones covered the front, along with some officers and the SLEU unit who had the mauser. As thought, Varia sent his bear out front as a distraction and came out the back… but he made sure to clear the way. A hawk burst out an open window and dropped a bag in the middle of them before going for Sheik. Sheik reacted quickly, doing a small flip and shoving the bird face first into the brick wall behind it, killing it instantly. “Back off!” Raymond yelled “He’s going to use a trap spell!” and ran for it. The other SLEU officers did too. Sheik instead used a nearby fire escape to escape vertically. As Raymond guessed, a series of vines and wooden roots sprouted and grabbed everything within 5 feet. Varia ran out, the wolves and foxes aiming themselves at officers and lunging. “Dammit!” Raymond said, grabbing a few spell gems and using them. He couldn’t nab Varia because the roots were reactive and would’ve created a hole in the spell… what he could do was use his cube spell to make footfalls to travel across the 5 foot space. He did so, and quickly. Varia had barely entered a nearby alleyway before he turned, screaming “No!” and tossing some seeds at him. He quickly used cube to form a cube around the seeds and slide under the cube as the seeds rapidly grew in the cube, threatening to shatter it. Varia made a break for it, seemingly deciding Raymond was too troublesome. 

 

 

The SLEU officers handled the violent animals easily. Pistols carried more than a dozen rounds and it only took a few rounds to render one immobile, especially the foxes. What was the problem was the vines. They would grasp the officers and kill them through suffocation if they dared step on them. They had no choice but to split up and try to cut off Varia’s escape. Thankfully for them Raymond thought quickly and was in pursuit. Further, Sheik was following silently via the rooftops. They weren’t going to lose Varia anytime soon, which would give the unit time to regroup and begin their own pursuit. They decided to meet out front and assist in dealing with the bear, which had proven much more terrifying than initially thought. It tore through the drones and the officers instantly used their cars to create barricades but that proved fruitless. The bear plowed through and had begun a full-scale rampage. Thus, the SLEU’s priority had shifted from Varia to stopping this bear from killing anyone else. 

 

 

Raymond finally cornered him. He stared him down in a corner store. Varia thought it had a back exit, but he was wrong. Varia stood, holding a seed to the clerks neck, the manager having long fled. “Give up Varia! It’s over! We’ve got you!” he shouted. He held a gun in one hand and a spell gem containing cube in the other “Killing her does nothing!”. Varia stared at him, cold faced, but Raymond could see the brimming emotion beneath the surface. Varia was angry that he had been cornered. “So? She’s my get out ticket…. Either you kill me and I make a plant god or you’ll let me go. The choice is yours” Varia said with a false calm in his voice. “No! It won’t work Varia, don’t you get it!? Even if me and Sheik die, the king will just send the military in! The sages! You can’t-” but was cut off as Varia laughed and replied “The sages!? Please! Those old farts lost to a bag of bones! They’ll never beat me!”. Varia pressed the seed more and said “Enough… I tire of this. You have not provided an out… So I’m going to turn this girl into a perfect being and use her to escape!”. Raymond gritted his teeth and tooth aim, when he gasped. Varia, alarmed, looked behind him. A mistake. Sheik made his move. Sheik tapped a crystal onto the girls forehead and teleported her and only her away from the man to the roof. From there he flipped onto the ground, disengaging his magnet walk spell, and spun, kicking Varia in the face. Varia moved to get up again, but Sheik pressed a gun into Varia’s temple and simply said “Resist anymore and I’ll shoot. You’re under arrest, Varia Folls, Hunter of Lurelin City”. Varia stared up at Sheik. Raymond looked away. He knew that look. A manic look. He nearly threw up as he heard the gunshot. 

 

 

Raymond and Sheik stood outside the corner store. Raymond smoked a cigar while Sheik stared into a puddle. It was raining heavily. Bolos walked to them and said “Good job. A search of his apartment……. Revealed many disturbing details. This would’ve been just the start. He would’ve transferred to the metropolis eventually where…” but stopped. Sheik shook his head and said “I understand. He was…. Insane. Driven or not, he had to be put down…. And it’s not like I forced the issue. He had a choice… and he made it”. Bolos, him, and Sheik were silent for a few minutes before Bolos said “Well. Regardless, thank you. You solved a case that could’ve escalated into something terrible. Thank you, on behalf of Lurelin City” and bowed. Sheik stared at Bolos silent as Raymond just asked “What about relatives?”. Bolos stood and looked at him, saying “Simply put, we’re giving the body over. Sheik’s specialist confirmed he was the mage that did the attacks…. And we found his crossbow, all the bolts enchanted with paralysis magic…. Meaning… his victims were eaten alive”. Raymond sighed, saying “Such a dyin shame…. If only someone had seen sooner…”. Sheik answered now, saying “There was no hope for him… The man’s secretive and isolated personality made him utterly alone… it was only a matter of time. Us mortals can’t be alone. It’s too… damaging to the psyche”. Raymond and Bolos were silent. They could only agree. This tragedy was simply inevitable. The only hope was when the man was a child. If he had made friends, maybe… just maybe… he would’ve been able to be reasoned with. Sadly, life was cruel many a time. This was merely a reminder to them all. 


	8. Case 11: A Grave Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond and Sheik get a very strange request. Dampe Sire Senior, CEO of the Dampe Funeral Services INC. company requests that they purge his property of all poes, the soul of a person long passed that remains for some reason, or summoned from beyond to perform a task that are extremely magical in nature and can bend reality to a certain extent. Sheik accepts the job since Dampe will only have one other expensive source to turn to and they head out to deal with it. What awaits them on the haunted property of Dampe?

**Case 11**

_ A Grave Task _

  
  
  


Raymond had done many different kinds of jobs. However, as he stood in front of the castle, this was by far the weirdest one Sheik wanted them to undertake. In front of them stood a hunched over hylian with a slightly malformed face and teeth. They were a business suit and pants, complete with shoes, gloves, and a cane. On their head sat a bowler cap. They said “I will repeat myself… my estate has become haunted and I can’t rely on the adventurers guild to cleanse it due to existing contracts with the government… problem is no one there can help me except you two or the military, and the latter will just blow it up! So can you help me?”. Raymond looked at hylian, then Sheik and asked “Sheik… is this guy for real?”. Sheik sighed and said “Yes… and we will do it”. Raymond was about to question Sheik when he retorted “Don’t forget raymond, stalbeings exist…. And the death of the Lich confirmed the existence of poes…. So this haunting is possible. If this is the case….” and let raymond finish the thought. Raymond sighed and said “Well… we’ll need either a light mage or light spell gems… but sure. We can take the case mister…?”. The man nodded, saying “Ma’am and it’s Dampe. Dampe Sire Senior. Thank you. As payment… doubt a contract worth free funeral costs is worth much…. So I’ll toss 1000 rupee’s your way”. Sheik shook their head, saying “No thanks ma’am…. We’re paid by the royal family. I just ask you pay us in time and patience”. Dampe nodded and said “That’s fine. I’ve got some of the former and lots of the latter. So…. yeah. My property is 10 miles south of the metropolis… you can’t miss the forest its in and it's at the end of the only road leading in”. Raymond sighed and said “Alright then…. Let’s get started” and turned away to head to Sheik’s care. Sheik said “Good day sir. We’ll begin immediately” and turned himself away and followed Raymond. 

 

 

Raymond drove with Sheik. They had purchased a bag full of Light spells from a church of Hylia, whom had began monopolizing light magic in an attempt to grab power. Despite this, with them at least, the church wasn’t too demanding. 1000 rupees for 3 copies of all the spells needed; Light Missile, Shine, Flash, and Illuminate. A fair price since they knew poes existed. They grabbed Shine and Flash because both produced a fair bit of light, one being constant and like that of a flashlight while the other was akin to a flash bang. However, Illuminate was the spell they needed and got triple the spell gems. Simply put, Illuminate created a 40 foot effect where any mass of energy was illuminated in a faint highlight. What they needed to fight poes, whom were ghosts.Light Missile was bought in the event that conventional magic and weapons failed and they needed to use light magic to do real damage. “So…. think this’ll pan out?” Raymond asked. Sheik sighed and said “If it was any era other than post-lich, then I’d be skeptical…. But since the damn thing ate poes to gain its power and released…. I believe the official estimation is somewhere around 1 million? Of the poes it devoured, I have no choice but to accept the existence of poes… and by extension ‘hauntings’...”. Raymond sighed as he stared at the forest as they approached. Grey Forest… a forest named such by the abundance of grey wolves that inhabited it. Also the sight of a few graveyards for the metropolis. All managed and operated by Dampe Sire Senior. The business made him a pretty rupee. He had no doubt that the man could’ve afforded their whole job and still had more than enough money to live comfortably in the forest for 20 more years. 

 

 

As they drove into the forest, the environment changed. He noticed it instantly. The light dimmed as it filtered through the tree line and he could swear there was a light fog about. Further, in the fog he thought he saw wolves. However the most disturbing was that all of them watched them. Every last one. “Sheik….” he began but Sheik cut him off, saying “I know… this… is not natural” and showed him her slate. He blink then stared. The slate said that it was clear. Yet he could see the fog, even if it was light. Was this… part of the haunting? “I think we can confirm unnatural activity… hell, maybe even paranormal…. Sheikah slates are enchanted to detect magical energies influencing the weather… yet…”. Raymond sighed “Great… so now we have to hunt poes… and they are already aware of us…”. Sheik replied “We may not need to hunt them. We might be able to bargain with them”. Raymond laughed and said “If only… jobs are never that easy”. Sheik sighed and said “Yeah… they never are…”. 

  
  


Raymond and Sheik arrived an hour later. They had driven a bit slow, but it was still a while. The grey forest was rather large, stretching a couple dozen miles southwest of the metropolis and covering a large amount of land. In the center stood the estate. A mile in diameter, Dampe’s mansion alone was a tenth of a mile in sheer size. Combined with the rest of the estate, it was a massive property. It had guest houses, hedge mazes, and most interestingly of all a large, vast garden. At the moment it was dying, though this was due to lack of staff onsite. In fact, they had no staff employed at the moment largely due to most of them quitting and the rest threatening to if the problem wasn’t solved. Thus they were the only ones on the entire property. “Hmmm…. Think the entire forest is haunted?” Raymond asked, noting the fog had become very dense. It barely didn’t shroud the front entrance to the manor, which was 30 feet in front of them. Sheik shook his head, saying “No… I think this property anchors them into the forest and they simply had a wide berth…. I say that because they waited until we entered the forest to begin their haunting”. “So…. then maybe it has to do with sunlight?” Raymond asked. Sheik nodded, saying “Yes… the fog is heavy enough that no sunlight will get through… and its densest here. Their ‘center of power’. That is, if it actually are poes and not a mage”. Raymond chuckled and said “Still holding out hope?”. Sheik was silent as he went into the mansion. Hey followed, dragging their belongings behind them. They had packed to stay the night. Less because they intended to test the waters and more because they weren’t sure how long the mission would take. They began by setting up a sleeping around in the main foyer. Complete with runed tents. Sheik had their stuff put inside both. Raymond considered asking why they got two instead of one but decided not to pry. Sheik kept his identity hidden and he long since decided to respect it. After their belongings were secured, Sheik went out to use the material on the third tent to protect the car. He meanwhile began to explore. 

 

 

 

The foyer had a unique design. It had a landing on the second story, a single staircase that wrapped around the left side of the foyer from the direction one entered in and hallways on either side as well as straight ahead. He decided to go straight ahead. The hallway was a bit long, but that was to be expected. The manor was large, 500 square feet to its name. He had a trek in him. Further, he would likely be harried by the poes, which if reports were correct were troublesome. Spirits of the long past, their existence had largely been doubted. Sure, ghosts existed but poes were supernatural creatures, ghosts whom used magic to interact with the world of the living despite being dead and nigh unkillable due to having already died. It was straight out of a fantasy. Yet, here he was. Hunting them down like poe pest control. He sighed a bit as he advanced on the door and opened it. Inside was a grand ballroom. 100 feet on all sides, it was a truly spectacular display. It was a yellow color, but not a hideous shade but a bedazzling one. Further accentuated by the support pillars for the second floor landing being framed in silver. He stepped a few feet inside and instantly head noises. Footsteps… rhythmically tapping on the floor, like dancing. He sighed and pulled his pistol out the holster in his trench coat and from one of the pockets an Illuminate spell gem. 

 

 

He crushed the illuminate spell gem to cover anything that was magical in nature with a thin film of light magic. As he suspected, there was something with him. They were vaguely humanoid in shape, but missing a lower torso. The ‘heads’ were really just bumps where the torso was. Features were completely absent. He aimed his pistol at one and shouted “Freeze! You are trespassing on the estate of Dampe Sire Senior! If you do not vacate the premises, I will have to use lethal force to do so!”. The poes froze, turning to him slowly. He didn’t bother identifying himself simply because he wasn’t sure it’d matter. He was hoping the threat would get them to leave, but he had a feeling they wouldn’t just leave. As he suspected, they didn’t. They approached. He let off a warning shot, saying “I’m serious. Hyrulian Royal Law allows the Chief Investigator, and any partner they train and assign, the legal authority to use any means to investigate, solve, and arrest any crime with the only exceptions being the fabrication of evidence… so I’m authorized to use deadly force to remove you from the premises”. Two of the poes in the back moved away. One of the poes, one of the two between the one in front and the two in back, moved forward rapidly. He quickly backed up, barely avoiding it’s attack. His eyes widened as he saw the hand had grown something long and pointed. Needle-thin too. He aimed his pistol and fired, a bullet enchanted with light energy shooting forth. It passed through the illuminated mass and he heard a loud scream from it. The light energy then dissipating, showing at least the being had left their dimension.    
  
  


 

The two in the back retreated deeper into the mansion after his gunshot. The one that now was the back sped towards one of the support pillars while the one in front sped at him. He ducked instinctively, and avoided the poes needle-like protrusion from jabbing him. He moved to aim at it but it sped away behind a pillar. He moved to stand, then gasped. He felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked and saw a Poe, it’s needle-like protrusion in him. He moved and it backed away, but not before he could shoot under his arm. The bullet shredded through the poe, and like the last one it vanished with a scream. He panted and looked where the other poe had been and gasped. He lifted his hand and quickly said “Wall!” and created a 4 foot wide, 4 foot tall wall of energy, blocking the fury spell the poe just cast. He panted a bit, shocked he had nearly been hit like that. He aimed his pistol but stopped, realizing the problem. The wall spell blocked anything from passing through. It had a limit but a single bullet wouldn’t shatter it. Further, by the time he fired again it’d have moved. He relaxed his arm and waited as it moved behind the pillar. He closed his eyes and used a rather advanced seer spell Sheik had taught him. ‘Dangersense’. He could only manage 5 seconds, but according to Sheik, the average was 2-3 seconds so he was clearly suited for seer magic. He later asked how long Sheik could do it and Sheik reluctantly admitted he could do 9 seconds. 

 

 

The Dangersense spell was a good seer spell. Essentially, it sensed the opponent's movements and used them to predict the most likely outcome based on them. The more skilled and powerful the caster, the further ahead the caster could predict into the future. As Sheik mentioned, most casual casters could only manage a 2-3 second window. However, he was capable of using Dangersense to predict incoming danger within 5 seconds, giving him that amount of time to react. His Dangersense informed him of a stab coming to his midsection, where his heart was. He placed his index and pinkie on his head and mumbled “Defend”, casting the defend spell and covering him in a 1-inch thick film of magic energy. Exactly 1 second later, his defend spell collapse, but he felt no pain. He turned and aimed his gun, firing. Unfortunately, he barely missed the poe, but it got the message and retreat, disappearing into the wall. He sighed and holstered his gun. He heard Sheik behind him walking to him and turned, seeing him. “Hey… I just got jumped by poes… tried to negotiate but they weren’t keen on it” he said, reaching for the wound and wincing. It hurt to stretch, which meant running wasn’t on the list of things he could do. He watched as wordless, Sheik walked past him and to the center of the ballroom. He watched him, until he heard Sheik behind him ask “Raymond? Is something wrong?”.  He looked behind him and stopped for a second before looking back to where he last saw Sheik, seeing nothing. “Raymond?” Sheik questioned, hesitating. “Sorry, sorry… just… uhh…. I dunno, a poe trick?” he answered “I watched you walk in past me without saying a thing… that’s all”. Sheik sighed and said “I see… seems the haunting is further along that anticipated… they can mimic people they see”. He sighed and said “Not only that, but they are speedy bastards… even with the illuminate spell active, I got stabbed by one”. Sheik sighed and said “Come on then…. Let’s get you fixed up before we continue. I know some basic healing spells”. 

 

 

Sheik took him to one of the tents. This was to prevent Poes from interfering. They were invisible for the most part and they were capable of magic and had a natural weapon with that needle-like protrusion. It was the magic aspect that was most dangerous. Being outright souls or at least an amalgamation of them in some cases. It was never clear on which it was. The study into poes had never truly been done since they were so difficult to locate. The only individual that ever interacted with them were those of Muld’s order, and they had all been slain before the Lich’s failed siege on Gerudo City. With their death and Linkle announcing she was going to the new world, it was up to everyone else to figure out poes. This lack of information was the reason for such intense defensive measures. The tents were heavily enchanted with several spells. Illuminate, radius 10 feet. Armor, constant. Most telling was Flash. That made the tents purpose clear. It was to alarm them awake if poes were present and to stun the poes when they came. Getting in would be difficult.. No impossible, because they’d have came out and dealt with them. As sat on his sleeping bag, shirtless, as Sheik, hands covered in healing magic, applied the magic to both sides of his wound. The needle they used had pierced him straight through. Thankfully, it missed vital organs but a few veins had been cut. Sheik had cleaned the wound first, and now was applying a healing spell called ‘Stitch’ to it. To both sides. It would make the wound close itself completely. Once that was done, Sheik pulled away and said “Alright… now just rest. You need to recover before you go out again. Drink some protein”. Raymond sighed and pulled his pale blue button up shirt, saying “Alright…. Also, before I forget, the poes seem weak. One bullet will tear one apart. Just be careful of their sneak attacks… the keep this needle on their hand retracted until they attack”. Sheik nodded, responding with “Understood. I’ll be back before sunset…. In the event I’m not, call for help. It’ll mean the danger is worse than we think”. Raymond nodded, watching Sheik leave. He sighed and turned on his Slate. He wasn’t field ready for today, but he could run logistics. 

 

 

Sheik arrived back 30 minutes before sunset. He came out and discovered this because Sheik was cooking food. From the looks of it, bacon and eggs of the lon lon company brand. “Glad to see you’re back… any news?” he asked. Sheik nodded, saying “Yeah… we’ve got multiple poe types. Big, regular… and worse of all, we have elemental ones”. Raymond looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Sheik responded to his silent query by saying “Basically, they can cast nasty, nasty spells of the element they’re associated with. Thankfully, I only dealt with a water one… but still. This job… we may want to call for backup tomorrow”. Raymond nodded, saying “Yeah… hate to say it but just regular ones can be fatal. Yet, we have to take care of every last one on the property”. Sheik sighed, leaning back, bracing on her hands, stretching and saying “It’s definitely difficult… and unlike in the movies, I doubt finding the source of the haunting and destroying it will solve the case…. We’re calling for a contingent of light mages tomorrow”. Raymond had no arguments. With the food finished, he got himself some and started to eat, Sheik following suit. The sun had only a few minutes before it’d set completely, but they wouldn’t be thrown in darkness. Light would linger for half an hour before nighttime held full sway, which was plenty of time for them to scoop up their belongings, wish each other a good night, and enter their tents for sleep. Just in case, he set up his portable sheikah tower, an invention of someone commissioned by the Royal Family for the coming Second Great Expansion so that he could connect to the local sheikah tower, regardless of what tricks the poes tried. With that security blanket, he went to sleep for the night. 

 

 

The morning however brought bad news. He came out of the tent and saw a wall between his tent and Sheiks. He was about to panic but saw Sheik as he was entering the room from outside. “Morning” Sheik said “We’re lucky…. The outside still connects these two parts”. Raymond stared and finally said “So… they do control the interior of the house…”. Sheik nodded, saying “Yes… I was woken up by that wall appearing” and tapped it before continuing “and when I discovered the cause, I tried to call for help….. But they jammed my slate. However, I have reception now”. Raymond sighed and said “That’s cause I had one of those portable towers….. Figured it’d be enough to prevent them from jamming us… but if they gain more power at night…”. Sheik nodded, saying “Then we have problems… we have to shut this property down. The haunting is too… cemented for us. We’ll need a whole force of light mages to fully clean it up”. Raymond nodded as Sheik pulled her slate out. He looked around, sighing. Another failed job. Less because their foe was smarter than them, and more because they had a large numbers and range advantage. Further, as he experienced they were masters of stealth op tactics, meaning they would have to be vigilant constantly. It simply wasn’t feasible in their state. 

 

 

They packed up their things and took it to the car. Sheik said “They’ll be here in an hour to give an initial sweep. From there, they’ll occupy the property and run further checks for a month before declaring it good… or taking care of recurrent hauntings if they resurge”. Raymond nodded, saying “That should satisfy Dampe”. Sheik sighed and said “What I don’t get is why he didn’t come to us sooner… this is bad. They can actually bend reality at night… how long has this gone on?”. It sounded more like Sheik musing than actually asking a question… but shouldn’t it be? He looked at the mansion for a few moments, then pulled out a spell gem. Scan. He had bought it for when they fought Blade again… but decided to blow it now. He crushed the gem, focusing on large masses of magic. Specifically, residing in objects. He got pings throughout the mansion for poes. At least 100, probably more like 200. However, there were six massive masses of magical energy. Four were around the mansion… but two were in the basement. One was active and moving… and the other inert and in an object. A statue of some kind. He opened his eyes, seeing the flickers of magic in the large mansion. “Sheik….. Did Dampe ever mention owning a basement?” he asked. Sheik turned, saying “No… he didn’t. His properties official blueprints don’t show any either”. Raymond asked bluntly “who did construction?”. Sheik hesitated, then sighed and said “Ganontech”. “Dammit” Raymond cursed “I just used a scan spell. 4 major masses of magic in the manor… two in the basement. One is inert and in a statue”. They bother looked over the mansion. “This… just got complicated” Sheik said “I’ll make sure Dampe is secured… he has a lot to answer for” and pulled out her slate. 

 

 

They waited for the light mage force to arrive before proceeding. 9 light mages followed them, and a single zoran seer to use Dangersense. They got lucky and got a dual-caster who used Scan to confirm his findings. However, her scan revealed more. “Before we try to get to the basement… we need to eliminate those mana sources. They’re funneling mana from ley lines that cross over and under the property to the doorway into the basement… enchanting it with powerful magic” the seer said. Raymond nodded and said “Then…. A pair of each of the masses? Light mages can handle themselves but…” and was cut off as a light mage said “We understand and agree…. To save on time and resources, you two should split up”. Raymond looked at Sheik and Sheik responded “That works. He is fully trained and is capable of holding his own.. And he is armed”. Their leader, Larol Lavinda, a gerudo female, stepped forward and said “That is nice to hear, but he is still new to magic… he will be with me. Sheik, since you are a veteran, you will go with one of my recruits… the rest, you know your duties. We will begin immediately. Sorry Sheik, but we have precious little time”. Sheik only nodded, looked at him, and gave him a nod. He didn’t need to ask to know what Sheik was trying to convey. Sheik had effectively given Larol leadership of the operation. 

 

 

Larol and him headed to the mansion with one other light mage while a nervous looking acolyte followed Sheik.  A pair of light mages went one way, another pair following the seer went another way. He knew Sheik would be fine, and the seer likely had vets protecting her… that meant he needed to pick up the slack. He closed his eyes, casted the Dangersense spell, and then opened them. Larol was looking at him, before saying “I didn’t know you were a seer”. He shook his head, saying “Not particularly…. I only know basic spells, and some spells Sheik taught me for the field… though he did note that my ability to dangersense up to 5 seconds said I’ve an affinity for seer magic”. Larol chuckled and said, “I see… he did mention teaching you… what’s the story?”. Raymond simply replied “I trained to be a trap mage when small, didn’t have a talent for magic, so I went for being a detective… then Sheik picked me to be his pupil and trained me in magic. Taught me the basics and improved my existing ability to combine spell gems to great effect”. Larol looked interested now, right right down the hall on the second floor heading towards the attic, saying “Really now…? That’s a rare talent. Most mages rely on the spells they know, create, or discover…. They never think to combine effects”. Raymond replied “Well… I never was properly trained until recently”. Larol laughed and said “True, true…” and then became serious, saying “Alright. Get ready. We’re approaching the entrance to the west wing attic”. Raymond nodded and focused on the top of the stairs. Larol ascended first, followed by him and the other light mage. When they arrived, they were shocked by what they saw. 

 

 

A single portrait of a poe stood in the center of the room, propped on a chair. It wore red robes and held a lantern with a green flame. Larol was instantly suspicious and pulled out her pistol, as did the other mage. He did so as well. As soon as they surrounded it and pointed at it, the poe in the photo suddenly vanished. “It’s coming!” Larol shouted, looking around as the other mage casted Illuminate, covering them in a film of light. Larol quickly pointed at him, with a serious look. He quickly ducked as she fired, and he covered his ears as a shriek rang out. “What!?” Larol shouted “It’s massive!”. Suddenly she was sent upwards through the roof. He recognized that spell. ‘Surge’. Created a burst of wind that was directional. In that case, below Larol and it exploded upwards. The other one turned and said “Dammit… it’s a big poe, not a regular one!”. Raymond stood and sensing the poe was coming for him casted defend quickly, and then turned to where it was coming from. After it struck him with its needle, he put the gun to where its head would be and fired…. Yet sensed before he did it would retaliate, so he jumped backwards, avoiding it’s retaliatory strike. It had swung it’s lantern. He then sensed it would try the same trick on him, so he quickly put his thumb to his forehead and whispered “Armor”. The spell finished, covering him in a thin film of magical defensive energy, and the big poe cast surge on him, sending him through the roof. He landed on the roof, quickly using a knife to stabilize himself on the roof, rather than slip down. He looked and saw Larol standing on the roof, light gripping her to the roof, and herself surrounded by a film of light. He saw her fighting a veritable swarm of poes. “Go back down and help him! I can handle these!” Larol shouted. He nodded and slipped back in through the hole he made. 

 

 

Thanks to the armor spell, most of the damage from cuts and bruises was negated if not all. Further, he wasn’t suffering from a concussion thanks to it. He quickly recasted Defend and turned to see the light mage passed out, bleeding from his head and a partially visible big poe. He aimed his pistol and let off a few rounds, making it shriek. It then sped into the floor. He checked his magazine, confirming he still had four shots. He recasted Dangersense, dropping Armor in favor of it. He wasn’t a triple-caster yet, and dual-casting was taxing on him. He turned looked at the light mage. He relocated near him and waited. It was all he could do. He heard a voice in his head say “Give up mortal… you do not belong and you cannot win”. He stayed still but said “I already attempted the nice way…. Now we have to do this the hard way… plus it’s likely the property owner attempted to assassinate us”. He heard a laugh and the voice said “Indeed he did…. Said this place was ours and that nice mana-filled statue ours if we killed the people coming”. Raymond smirked and said “I see… too bad they are investigators for the royal family. Because I just exposed something… none of you are tied to this place… which means if we destroy the statue, you all leave because your deals off”. Silence pervaded the west wing attic as the big poe stopped talking. He persisted though “I mean sure you all might throw a temper tantrum and destroy this place… but that’s Dampe’s problem and the least of his, since he tried to use you to assassinate the chief investigator and his partner”.

 

 

There was a laughter as it said “Perhaps… but we could still prevail. Also… I’ve been noticing something. You all refer to the sheikah half-breed as a he… why?”. He hesitated. What was it implying? “What do you mean?” he asked. Before it answered, his dangersense went off. It was going to do a Burst spell in front of him. He quickly lifted his hand and said “Wall!” creating a solid wall of energy in front of him. The spell went off and the wind never touched him or the light mage. “Dammit!” it said “I thought you would be distracted enough to not notice!”. His dangersense went off. The voice came from the other side of the wall he was facing… but he was about to be stabbed from behind. He waited since his Defend spell was still active and prepared to whirl around and fire. Then it happened. It stabbed and the defend spell parried the blow. He whirled and fired his pistol multiple times into the big poe that was hovering there, a thin film of light on it. There were several dozen holes in it by now and it shivered. He said “Rest in peace already…. You’re clearly outmatched". The big poe laughed and said “Indeed…. I concede. You are clearly more skilled than I…. I shall stop defending Dampe and his statue… but know this. My brothers in death will not concede so easily... “. 

 

 

Raymond sighed and said “Then… you won’t mind if it…” staring at the materialized poe. It shook its head and lifted its lamp, saying “Most think we are masses of souls… I am, and poes somewhat are… but are cores are here. The flame. Shoot it, and I vanish. I go to the eternal rest all souls go to after death”. Raymond nodded, leveling his pistol with it and then fired. The poe made no cry and said “Ah… so… this is what it feels like… to let go…” and dissipated. He stared at where it was, watching as the light magic that once surrounded it vanished. Larol landed on the ground, then stood and said “Good job… guess you had it in you after all. Come on. We need to meet up with the others”. He only nodded at the gerudan woman as she walked over to her teammate, picked him up, and used the healing spell Heal as they walked through the house, heading back to the second ballroom. He was confused and asked “Why here…?”. Larol laughed and said, “Well, what better place than the most grandiose? Plus, the seer mage informed me a moment ago where it was… they finished their poe and were going to head over”. Raymond sighed and asked “What about Sheik?”. Larol shrugged and said “Dunno… but I know he’s resourceful. He’ll pull through”. 

 

 

Even so, one thing did bother him. The poe mentioned how it was curious that they referred to Sheik as ‘he’ and called Sheik a half-sheikah… far as he knew and what Sheik’s public records said, he was a pureblooded male Sheikah from Kakariko Village in the Hebra Mountain Range. Why would it imply he was something else? He sighed and looked at the entrance, watching as Sheik and a more confident-looking rookie entered. He said nothing, simply nodding. Sheik nodded back as the rookie cried out “L-Larol! We succeeded! Big Poe Purple eliminated!... though it used some really nasty shadow magic…”. Larol smiled and said “Good job Chris. Means you’ve the mark of a true acolyte of Hylia. After this, we’re going out, on me of course”. The rookie, Chris, smiled big. He almost smiled. After a couple dozen minutes the seer and her escort and other pair entered, recounting their encounters and confirming defeat of their big poes. A red one, who used fire magic. A blue one that used water magic…. It was similar to an ancient tale of when the Hero of Time delved into the ancient, now gone Forest Temple. It was then the center of the ballroom formed an outline in the floor, and a pair of doors opened outward to reveal a staircase. 

 

 

They went into it. The seer confirmed that the second mass of energy was below and the statue too. Sheik stayed near Larol at the front and he stayed in the back. As they entered they saw the statue. It was a near perfect replica of Dampe himself. The only problem was the skin. It was grey stone and unpainted. However, that was not their focus. another Dampe stood in front of the statue. It stared at it, back to them. The statue itself faced them. Larol, flanked by four light mages, the seer behind sheik whom was behind her, and raymond in the back flanked by four light mages, said “Dampe Sire Senior! I am Larol Lavinda of the Order of Hylia! I, with the authority given by the Chief Investigator of the Hyrulian Court, place you under arrest!”. Dampe didn’t move or speak, only chuckled. Larol and Sheik moved to flank him, while two light mages moved to catch him front and back. Him, the seer, and 8 other mages remained in the back. Dampe looked between each one, giving a cackling, taunting sneer. He even motioned for them to attack with his cane. 

 

 

Sheik made the first move, throwing a kunai at Dampe… and it bouncing off. Everyone took defensive positions, realizing they weren’t facing Dampe… specifically, Dampe tore it’s face off to reveal a dual forward-facing horned being with the eye sockets filled by hate-filled flames. It laughed as its cane turned into an elaborate spear and it fell into the floor, it’s outfit changing into that of a robed mage. Raymond closed his eyes, invoking Dangersense. He then retrieved his pistol and a pair of gems in the other hand. Mark and Wall, his trump card. The seer suddenly said aloud “Coming at us from the left!”. He turned and it was coming in fast. It didn’t ride a horse, but it did fly. It was definitely a poe-like being. He turned away from it and began casting his trump card, breaking mark first, then wall. As soon as the mark spell finished creating lines of energy to form a cube, the wall spell activated, with the being inside, save one side. Larol turned and said “Acolytes, Full bombardment!” and fired a series of light missiles spells. 3 castings at once and 3 waves within a minute. The other light mages only managed 3 castings in a minute. Even so, 33 light missile spells was a heavy bombardment… but they weren’t the only things to go into his Cube spell. He and Sheik fired round after round, emptying a magazine by the time the spell dissipated. The creature inside burnt to cinders from the sheer amount of light magic filling its soul. “Good job. That was very simple… a good spell Raymond. I’m legitimately impressed” Larol said, turning to him. “It’s fine… been my oldest trick for a while… was thinking I need a new one” he responded. It was then something shocking happened. The statue stopped being a statue. 

 

 

Sheik immediately placed Dampe under arrest, but didn’t slap cuffs on him. Like Raymond, he sensed something was wrong. Raymond played nice cop while Sheik played bad cop and they interrogated him… and got the scoop. A man had visited Dampe, a while before he was haunted, and offered to make a statue of him for only 10 rupees. However, all the man did was turn Dampe into stone. Then he put him in the basement and used him as a battery to summon a veritable storm of poes. Then he left and the poes took over his property. It was like a story straight from fiction. Raymond sighed as he left the property. One thing still bothered him and he decided to talk to Sheik about it… simply put, what if Dampe hadn’t been the only thing faked in this investigation? “Something wrong, Raymond” Sheik said, standing next to Raymond… silently until then. Raymond wasn’t too shocked. “A bit……. The poe we fought mentioned something though… it has me a bit…. Worried” he responded. Sheik asked “What would that be?”. Raymond answered “Mentioned it found it curious that we referred to you as a sheikah…. Said that it was odd… that’s all”. Sheik was silent for several minutes before finally saying “Then… what are you going to do?”. Raymond himself hesitated before saying “Well…. Considering recent events… normally, I’d throw it off as the insane ramblings of a dead spirit…… except we’ve come across now two good illusionists…. So… I’m going to investigate… and try to keep it under wraps”. Sheik stared at the sky before saying “That… is an excellent idea… you should do that Raymond… just be careful that the shadows don’t swallow you, okay?”. Raymond nodded, saying “I was trained by the best… the shadows hold nothing for me to fear”. Sheik chuckled and said “Then come on. I’ll buy dinner on the way back… it’s getting late”. Raymond nodded and followed Sheik to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't so spooky I really tried but quickly realized it'd be harder than I thought and I'd need to dedicate way more time to it than I'm willing to right now to pull it off.... but that doesn't mean I won't do one sooner or later. Just right now is not the ideal time. Instead I'm using it to introduce the fact that ghosts are still fucking terrifying in a world of high magic, especially with the casting system used in this series. They are basically capable of limitless magic. 
> 
> Also, some bad news for people that were fans of my Octopath Traveler fanfic. Fact is, I can't really come up with anything for the next arc so I'm going to put it on hold and brainstorm a bit. I'll return to it under the normal schedule when I get something. Otherwise, if you never cared for it and liked one of my other current works, then congrats that'll get updated... kinda faster? so yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fanfic!


	9. Chapter 9: Case 14-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond Murray does something dirty. A lot of something dirty. He becomes a cleaner, because the Alliance, the top mercenary group operating in Hyrule, left themselves open during a recent shift in management to have a barely authenticated recruit slip in. Raymond works for nearly a year to do the job of a cleaner flawlessly to gain notice from the higher ups and get a job from them... or to get access to an executives systems to get incriminating data on them and figure out who exactly heads the Alliance. Will his work pay off, or was it all for naught? 
> 
> This is just part 1 of the story. Part 2 coming after the next chapter of Persona 6, coming after the new chapter of Legend of Zelda: The Frontiers.

**Case 12-1**

_ Undercover _

  
  
  


Raymond had in fact gone undercover before. It’s how he met some of his metropolis contacts. They stayed in touch either because their affiliated organization realized what having him as a friend was worth or because the person personally wanted to be his friend. Either way he had yet to rebuff either as the benefits far outweigh the negatives, the only primary one now gone thanks to his reputation due to working with Sheik and with Sheik being the only opinion he needed to care about… beyond of course royalty and the senate. This said, he had never done such an intricate undercover job as the one he was in right now… nor one so dangerous. At this moment he was working as a cleaner for a rather insidious organization. A mercenary group that was the highest rated target for all authorities in Hyrule, but largely left alone because of the depth and difficulty of the operation they ran. This group was massive and powerful and had eluded the police, the army, and even the various chief investigators for over half a millenium. However, a gap in its defenses opened recently. 

 

 

The group was named ‘The Alliance’ and was ranked on all forums that ranked the known mercenary groups as the top group. A lot of information on it was hidden, but there was plenty of speculation on various forums. The most common topic was the race of its leader. Before recently, many assumed the leader would be some sort of anti-goron, a Zora, or even a Rito. Only a few guessed it was a Sheikah… however, he recently got a look at information Sheik had on the Alliance. It was so he could prepare for going undercover. Apparently, the Alliance had hands in a few specific areas. They apparently had several banking schemes going that raked in thousands of rupees, were involved in dozens of counterfeit rupee schemes and also were involved in several of the cults that popped up over the past 10 years. However, the Alliance as a whole was extremely particular and careful in how it did business. As Sheik put it after he read everything and asked why none of the members involved had been arrested, “Because 95% of what I have is speculation. They made so many winding, twisting turns that any lawyer will be able to get the case dismissed outright…. Whoever we go after in this has to be high up in their ranks and we need solid, unarguable evidence. Anything less, and this gap in their defenses we have vanishes and we lose our chance to deal a blow to the biggest merc group”. 

 

 

That was why he worked as a cleaner. He needed to get a job from someone high on the chain. The more jobs he did, and the better, the more likely someone high up would ask for him. They weren’t aiming to get the head of the organization. The amount of time, effort, and frankly law-breaking required was too much for Sheik to stomach. Instead, he decided one of the executives would be enough. They could put the screws to him and get all the info they needed to go after the ‘Alliance’ once and for all. Well… the military. Sheik was under the impression that despite being a merc group, it likely had the resources and manpower equivalent to the Adventurer’s Guilds. If true, it was truly a terrifying enemy. Further, the information he read about pointed to the existence of the leader being a hylian. However, no one knew who it was and even Sheik had been unable to find out. 

 

 

He currently was sitting in his bed in his temporary lodgings. He was living here as part of his cover. He was living currently as a blonde-haired hylian in the city of sages. A man that while smart, talented, and a small knack for magic had fallen on hard times due to recent event ruining his small spell gem business. Desperate, he looked around for loans but was rejected… until the ‘Alliance’ approached him with a simple offer. Be a cleaner and they’d pay him more than most jobs at his talent level would pay. All he had to do was follow orders and keep quiet. Failure would result in death. He kept to character and accepted. He proceeded to spend almost an entire year ruining cases, and in some cases committing murder. He didn’t personally enjoy it, but he wasn’t about to let the chance to deal a real blow to the ‘Alliance’ slip away. Further, he already knew that the Alliance had a large number of talented cleaners. He recognized some of the work they did. It ruined two cases he personally handled and had to make into cold cases due to roadblocks likely constructed by the Alliance. It was then he received a call. An unknown number. He answered, since it was likely work related. He put the slate to his ear and said “Desmond speaking”. 

  
  


“Good, you’re awake” a voice said. It sounded fairly young. He sighed and asked, “How can I help?”. “I…. need help cleaning up my mess… the police caught me enroute making a delivery and are misunderstanding the situation… and coincidentally, my apartment needs cleaning. It’s on the corner of Rose Avenue and Zora Way. Can you handle it?” the young voice asked. He replied firmly “Of course. I’ll set things up. Have a nice day.`` hung up. He called his boss, a Zora named Lendar Vass. Lendar was a simple convenience store manager, and not an executive, but he handled all jobs in the city and all members of the Alliance stationed there… him included. He currently was in the city of Zora’s Domain. 

 

 

He dialed the number and Lendar answered immediately, saying “Lendar Vass. If you’re calling this number, I’m guessing you’ve got a job”. He nodded, saying “Yeah… police caught one of our guys making a delivery. His apartment needs cleaning. Corner of Rose and Zora Way. I’m gonna head out soon… any particular method you want me to employ or just the usual?”. He heard a sigh and the person responded, saying “Yeah… the guys got a slate there. Has a lot of data. Been kept off the network specifically to prevent kingdom rune mages from finding it…. Make sure it’s dealt with. Burn the circuits if you have to. Other than that… just don’t get caught… Oh! Also, make sure to check and see he hasn’t backed anything up and if he has, burn it”. The line went dead and he nodded. He put the slate under his pillow and then pulled a separate slate out from a false bottom in the nearby nightstand and sent a text on it. He sent it to Sheik. He was informing him that he was going out on another job. He put the slate in his left pocket, retrieved his silenced 9mm and his jacket before leaving. It was a green windbreaker. Combined with his brown slacks and black tennis shoes, his appearance was rather unassuming. As a result, he tended to blend in well. He kept his silenced 9mm on his ankle and kept some spell gems handy. He boarded a train heading to the inner city. 

 

 

He arrived 2 hours after he got the job. The apartment was on the third floor according to the info texted to him by Lendar. Even had an apartment number. He headed there, using the elevator, and walked to the room. Thankfully, it hadn’t been opened. Meant he could work in relative peace. He pulled out one spell gem he has, ‘Unlock’, and touched the door knob with it. It was a shadow spell that was one of the basic for Sheikah ninja. He opened the door and closed it behind him, locking it. He began immediately, checking drawers. Aside from a few incriminating printed files, nothing major. He gathered them up. He eventually found the slate. It was in the bedroom, in the mattress even. He had to lift it to find the slit cut into it that had it stashed. However the closet revealed something interesting. “Well, well…. Had your own slate computer eh…? Let’s see what you have” he said to himself. Like the slate, the computer was not connected to the larger sheikah network and instead simply connected to the slate via a wire when needed. As he checked it, he realized something amazing. “Holy crap… the Alliance has a bug…? Is there infighting among the merc groups?” he mumbled. The computer clearly showed communications between whomever this computer belonged to and orders from a ‘Vara’ username. It also contained transcripts of discussions on joining a different group of some kind in exchange for leaking secrets on the inner workings of the Alliance, at least what the computer’s owner could muster. He used his slate to send the data on the computer directly to Sheik. After 30 minutes, he told Sheik he was going to destroy the computer and where to find it and then retrieved the slate he was supposed to. 

 

 

After that he pulled out a spell gem and crushed it on the slate computers screen. It was a simple lightning magic spell, ‘static’ that spread a small-voltage electric charge throughout something the caster touched… in this case, the computer. It short-circuited the entire system, rendering it completely useless. After that he took the various printed documents and road maps and burned them in a pan on the stove, turning and leaving the apartment. He checked his slate and saw a message from Sheik that the police were about to raid the apartment. He knew he had minutes before crossing paths so placed his hand on the wall and cast ‘Scan’. He found an empty apartment. He walked to it, pulling out his ‘Unlock’ spell gem and using it, going into the apartment and locking the door. From there it was simple. Wait for the police to finish their search of the apartment and then bail. In the meantime he communicated with Sheik via text. He relayed what he had been up to while undercover and that he knew he was close. After all, basically every member of the Alliance in the city went to him to clean up, and his boss was happy to assign him. It was only a matter of time. He heard a police officer yell “We got all we can. Clear out, we don’t want to disturb the residents anymore… damn cleaners got here first”. A lot of shuffling feet were heard. They were leaving… or at least that's what the police wanted the residents to think. They were doing a fake-out, hoping to catch an inexperienced cleaner. They likely detected that the evidence destruction was recent and hoped to flush him out… unfortunately, he wasn’t going to fall for it. He couldn’t fall for it, as he was undercover and close to landing a job from an executive. After half an hour, he heard sighs pass the nearby door as he heard the police leave proper. He waited another half hour before leaving the apartment completely. 

 

 

He headed back to his rented apartment. He rehid his work slate and pulled out his undercover slate. He called Lender and waited before the voice said “Lendar here”. “I’ve finished cleaning sir. He had a separate sheikah computer. I followed protocol and didn’t search the computer and instead simply destroyed it.. I also confiscated the slate. I assume you have a location in mind for a drop?”. After several minutes of silence, Lender said “No… just leave it on an open table and tomorrow leave for the day. I’ll have some guys do a break in…. Don’t worry, I’ll compensate you… how does 2000 rupees sound?”. He replied “Fine sir. I think I’ll go marvel the twin heroes statue… heard it’s beautiful at sunrise”. “Understood. Have a nice day” Lendar replied and hung up. He sighed and put the slate away. He didn’t speak as he was certain the slate was monitoring him. He just kept thinking about how soon enough he’d be done with undercover and would be putting an executive under arrest with Sheik. He checked his undercover bank account. He had 1000 rupees from the job and another 3000 as well. 

 

 

He sighed and stood. He put his 9mm silenced pistol into its hiding place along with its holster and grabbed his slate. He headed out to get dinner, one of the few times he enjoyed in his undercover life. He didn’t have to alter his tastes too much. He simply had to eat more seafood than beef, which in Zora’s Domain was not hard as Zoran cuisine, while full of seafood, was one of the top culinary styles in Hyrule. He enjoyed his meal, paid the 20 rupees it requested, and then left, heading for home to sleep. He continued his job for another 2 months… when he made a break. He received a call on his undercover slate. An unknown number. He answered of course, since it could be work related. “Hello? Desmond here” he answered. “Ahhhh… yes. Desmond… a rather talented cleaner of ours. I have a job for you” the voice said. “Yes sir. What can I do?” he asked. “Our executive has requested that his bank be scrubbed. Completely. You will meet with others for the job details at a warehouse on pier 13. I expect you all to cooperate in accomplishing this. He cannot have anything leave that bank tomorrow, understand?” the voice said. “Yes. I understand… may I inform my boss?” he asked. “Of course. We have a policy… just don’t mention much more than it being a bank cleaning job. Understand?” the voice responded before saying “As for your pay… 10,000 rupees on completion. If you do a good enough job and we don’t have to bail you out… 20,000. Good day” and then the line went dead. Raymond had gotten it. It wasn’t directly from an executive, but it was the job he was sure he had been waiting for. He contacted Sheik through his work slate. He relayed the bank job. Sheik told him to go through with it but to try to get as much info from the bank servers as humanly possible. Motivated he stood and headed out. 

 

 

He had 2000 rupees saved up. That was enough for 3 spell gems. He used it to buy three, a pair of invisibility gems and then a doppelganger gem. ‘Doppelganger’ was a combination Illusion and Mirror spell that allowed him to become another person. All he needed was to see them and within an hour use the spell. It only lasted an hour but for that time he effectively was the person with one difference, his normal psyche was still in control. He was planning on using it and a slate computer to write down where to find other things and send it to Sheik. That way they could nail whomever the executive who owned the bank they were cleaning was and he could be done with the job. He likely could simply send all the information on the servers to Sheik and be fine, but he wanted to add an extra layer that would ensure it. After his purchases and purchasing some spare bullets, he headed to the warehouse. The pier system in Zora’s Domain was extremely odd but made sense once you thought about it. From the middle pier, pier 1, the numbers on the right side were even numbers going up and the left were odd numbers. After that it was a simple observation to find the warehouse. Luckily, it was already open as he approached. He checked his gems one last time. 2 Invisibility gems, 1 Doppelganger gem, 2 Armor gems, 3 Static gems, and 1 Fury gem. 

 

 

He was standing before a few figures he knew of. During his time as a cleaner, he had worked with some but one was sort of a legend among the Zora City Alliance Cleaners. He was a cleaner said to work specifically for the boss and while he accepted jobs from others, all of them were ran through the boss specifically. He used the codename Shark. Having seen him for the first time, he wasn’t shocked. He was a rather shark-like Zora complete with the scales that went from flat on his body, offering protection, to standing straight out, revealing his pale skin beneath but acting as small razors too. “Ah. You’re here… that’s all of us. He’s Ray, Valerie, and That’s Zack. I’m Shark.. And you’re Desmond if memory serves” Shark said. He nodded as Shark chuckled and said “Good… then let’s go over the mission. The bank we’re hitting is the Scarmiglione Bank. We are to completely destroy it from the ground up… but simply bombing it won’t do… want to guess why?”. He was about to speak when Valerie spoke first, saying “If we do, it makes him look suspicious. Sure they have no evidence now but he’s going to be monitored… and that harms the Alliance”. Shark nodded, saying “Yes. Exactly… Scarmiglione is an executive and losing him means the Alliance’s efficiency drops, something the Boss doesn’t want. So we’re going to stage a bank robbery… While Scarmiglione himself is working”. Zack spoke up, saying “Why while he’s working…? Doesn’t that put him at risk?”. Shark smiled and said “Exactly. If he’s in danger, the police are less likely to expect a cover-up…. Which is what we’re going to do. Put him in danger, tear the place apart looking for the goods… and abscond with them. Clear?”. He nodded, saying “It’s a good plan… covers most bases. What if we meet more resistance than expected, like the military?”. Shark nodded, saying “Good point. The Zora may send in their forces… in which case we need to move fast. We’re good cleaners, but we’re not military vets… at least I don’t think. So we’re going to move fast”. 

 

 

Shark went over the plan afterwards. He was to go through the server room and transfer all the files on there to an unconnected slate he would be provided and then use static spell gems to wipe them afterwards. Following that, he was to use any method he deemed fit to destroy the servers. Following that, he would then proceed to head down to the vaults. . Zack was to control the front and when the time came publicly torture Dion Scarmiglione for the passcodes to the vaults below. Meanwhile Valerie would search and completely destroy not just incriminating documents, but also all documents to cover the cover-up attempt. Shark himself would drag Scarmiglione out, use the passcodes to gain access to the vaults, and with the help of Valerie and himself transport it all to the escape vehicles. After that, they would make a run for it, splitting up in each of their own vehicles. Shark’s would contain the counterfeit rupees while Valerie would handle the stolen goods. He and Zack were decoys. 

 

 

Being caught wasn’t failure, it was the police getting their hands on the counterfeit or stolen goods. Thus, Shark provided Valerie with several teleport gems. They were set to teleport any number of items attached if needed and if she had to she had permission to use it. However, she was instructed that it was a last resort. “So a question” he asked “You mentioned before that we were trusted with this task… can I assume then that should we survive this, the Alliance isn’t going to… ‘clean up’?”. Shark nodded, saying “Yes. Boss has given me permission to promise on his behalf that you will not be assassinated… in fact, if you do a good job? I’ve got permission to make any number of you my pupils… which means when you graduate, it’s high-paying jobs from then on”. He simply smiled and nodded, looking relieved but inside was conflicted. This was a dream offer. Jobs directly from the boss, which would reveal his identity and give Sheik a chance at slamming the Boss of the Alliance… however, it’d mean doing more work, and potentially worse work. He’d gotten away with just intimidating witnesses. However, he was guessing that he wouldn’t be able to avoid it anymore. If he took jobs from the Boss, he’d have to murder someone. Regardless, he had until the end of the mission to decide. Further, he now knew who the Shark was and how to identify him. While Zora being able to make their scales stick straight out wasn’t exactly a rare trait, a shark-like Zora with that ability was definitely a rarity and thus identifying him would be easy. It meant that Sheik would not only bag an executive, but also the Alliance’s top cleaner who answered to the Boss directly. He had to succeed and get this information to Sheik. He was determined to make it work. 

 

 

However he didn’t have a chance. They rolled out to head for the bank immediately. Thankfully, he knew Sheik was watching and waiting for a bank robbery in Zora City to begin. He wouldn’t move in immediately and would wait until the escape began, but then Sheik would. He knew this and was going to use it to his advantage. They took a single white, windowless van. It already had weapons and disguises ready. Shark explained that Scarmiglione already smuggled in escape vehicles. Each one different and each one normal… with spell gem enchanted license plates. Upon startup, the cars would activate a spell gem that changed the license plate numbers via illusion magic. It had a maximum run time of 12 hours. The car also had a dispel spell gem in the car ready for when they lost police for even a moment and could change the plate numbers. This would aid in their escape. As they drove, he decided to memorize each cleaner to memory for later. 

  
  
  


Zack looked quite the generic delinquent. Black hair with white highlights and red contact lenses. Zack was somewhat muscular but he doubted Zack was a bruiser. The hint? Zack was deep in thought the whole ride to the bank. Not something enforcers or bruisers were known for in the criminal underworld and a rarity among delinquents which Zack seemed to be trying to portray the generic delinquent archetype to the world… with success. He only caught on because he was spending time with Zack when Zack was with peers… and people he thought he could trust. That said, he didn’t think Zack was a mastermind type. Simply a methodical, thoughtful cleaner that likely had been extremely thorough and done an above average job consistently. Another hint was how he checked the guns. Thoroughly. 

 

 

Valerie was a bit on the easy side to remember simply because she was such an oddity. She sported a lot of hair even for a gerudo and all of it was clearly dyed pink. Further, she had stuck various pins into it fashioned after space themes. She also constantly wore it in a twin ponytail style. Further, she wore a pink denim vest, white shirt underneath, pink denim pants, and pink combat boots. It was a very flashy ensemble, not fitting a cleaner at all… though he knew there was more. Cleaners did a dangerous job and he knew that if there were a flashy, spunky, pink cleaner that he’d have heard about her by now. Yet he knew nothing about Valerie. That was when he noticed it. Valerie was putting on an act. For a split second she dropped the airhead attitude and checked out the cars following them. After a few seconds and seeming satisfied, she returned to her act. He realized why. The girl was likely an acting master. Though if that were true, he wondered why she turned to a life of crime. He decided to inquire later when she was arrested. As they approached their destination, he focused on Shark. 

 

 

Shark was bulky, strong, and smart-looking. He had all the hallmarks of a Zora including the fierce, almost pieous loyalty to whomever the Boss was. This made him worried about the interrogation. Though that would dissipate with time. For the time being, he focused on memorizing details about Shark. As confident as Shark portrayed himself, he was cautious. He constantly checked the mirrors, checking for cars following. He kept an eye on them too. He also seemed dexterous as well, as he was able to make almost minute reactions in order to navigate the highways and roads. As they approached the bank Shark said in an authoritative tone, showing Shark knew how to be assertive “Get your masks and costumes on, and your weapons ready. 10 minutes until showtime”. He nodded and did so. He wore a bokoblin mask while Valerie wore a Lizalfos mask. Shark wore a Lynel mask and Zack wore a Moblin mask. They all wore windbreakers, jeans, and sling backpacks and carried their weapons on them or on a belt. They each had automatic rifles, a knife, and a sidearm. In his case he had a silenced 9mm pistol. 

 

 

They also held their spell gem pouches on their belts. Shark parked in front of the bank and they all left the van quickly. They rushed to the bank, Shark taking charge as he yelled “Hands up, no one move. This is a bank robbery!” and fired his gun in the air, making everyone but the guards drop. Security retrieved pistols but he and Valerie pointed their guns at them, him yelling “Wanna die today punk!? Try and fire, I dare you!”. The guards looked at each other, both flanking either side of the lobby, groaned, and tossed their pistols on the ground. Zack and Shark rushed to each, retrieving them. They all wore gloves so they wouldn’t leave prints. He walked towards the teller’s desk, behind which the rest of the bank lied. Valerie followed, along with Shark. They also had their slates on them. This was for communication while they did their operation. Thankfully, the bank was laid out just right that he could work without being bothered. The offices and records storage were on the second floor, the server room was on the first floor, and the vaults were in the basement. As such, he could work without being disturbed. He headed for the server room and as he approached and was out of sight of everyone, he pulled out an invisibility gem and broke it. It rendered him and all his equipment invisible. He proceeded to sneak to where Shark would enter the lobby from with Dion. He stayed towards the server room so there’d be no chance of them bumping into him by accident. As he thought, the man and Shark came down. He began recording on his slate, his actual work slate, not the undercover one. 

 

 

Dion was a very odd Zora. He was 5 feet tall and was very similar to Dampe in terms of body structure. Specifically, he was very hunched over and wore the attire of a businessman. However he had the fish traits of a Zora instead of genetic deformities. Puckered lips, slit-closed eyes that opened when surprised, two long, long whiskers that acted like a mustache, and a pair of fins on either side of his head and a large one on his head vertically. “Thank you for this… really. It’s getting me out of a real bind…. I can’t believe they noticed my last payment to him…” Dion said, in a worried tone. “Don’t worry. Bossman protects his executives. Why I’m here… and I’ll handle your payment. Take the fee directly to him. Just keep quiet until we’re done and lay low for a few months. Then you can resume business” Shark responded, standing near the door. “Yes, Yes I understand Mr. Shark sir” Dion said in a reverent tone “I know full well how much I owe the Alliance for my success”. Shark smirked and said “Good. The boss likes it when his subordinates understand their place. Now… let’s put on a swell performance?”. Dion nodded and Shark began the show.   
  
  


 

 He stopped the recording and headed for the server room, crushing the doppelganger spell gem and recording everything that he could muster from memory. It sadly wasn’t what he hoped. 3 routes for counterfeits and two accounts through which Dion paid the ‘Boss’. He realized that Dion had magical protections against magic which was troublesome. Even still, Doppelganger was simply too strong a spell for him to shrug off and so he made some connection. After this, he deactivated the spell early and went into the server room to begin working on his real goal. He made a copy of all data on the servers and saved it on the slate. The servers were interconnected and nothing stopped intercommunication and thus wholesale theft of records from a single connection. He made use of this lack of security and made a copy onto the slate. He in the meantime used a static spell gem to destroy servers that he had copied and sent data from already. It took him a few hours, but it was fine. He kept an eye on his actual slate to keep a check on their progress. Zack took more time to put on a show than planned and accidentally relayed the wrong passcodes. Further, Valerie realized they had to knock the computers out too and so had to take time to do that too, on top of document destruction. Further, because he wasn’t helping, Shark was taking longer to load the vehicles. This left him with enough time to do the full data copy of the server data, his notes from his doppelganging of Dion, and what few notes his had made about his time as ‘Desmond’. After he was finished, he went to a blind spot and deactivated invisibility and used his second gem on the slate. After that, he went about using static again to overcharge all the power supplies and rig them to blow. As he walked out, he dropped the slate off into a vent that wasn’t watched by a camera… and left evidence of tampering. After this, he continued the planned operation. Now he just had to wait for extraction. 

 

 

There was a secret tunnel that connected the bank to the next door parking garage. Better yet, it was directly connected to a vault. Shark used some magic he had, nature magic, to tear up the tunnel and make it look crudely made. That wasn’t caught his interest. It was that Shark was a Zora that used not just nature magic, but a unique kind that manipulated earth itself. He wanted to ask, but knew he couldn’t outright. It’d be suspicious. All he could do was say “Man…. that was some crazy magic… made that tunnel look totally made by amateurs”. Shark gave a toothy grin, saying “Thanks… it's a special kinda magic you won’t find in school kids… now get in your vehicles and drive like it's happy hour… then disappear. Got it?”. They got into their vehicles and when Shark gave the signal, they took off. He particularly went to the inner city. He was planning to ditch the cops in an alleyway. Thankfully, when it started they only had one helicopter to make chase. It chose to go after Zack’s vehicle unfortunately, which was a dummy. Still, he lost the cops easily enough. 

 

 

Once he was sure he lost them he parked in the alley and waited, his undercover slate in hand. He sent a message to Lendar that the job was a success and asking where to ditch the vehicle. Again, a beautiful part of his act…. As right then, lights flooded the vehicle from above. A voice rang out, one he recognized. “Halt. You’re under arrest Ray Brackets. Get out of the car with your hands up and we won’t use force” the voice of Sheik rang out. He sighed and held his hands up, tossing his slate to the seat, opening the door and getting out. A few police officers rappelled down and bent him over the vehicle, cuffing him. They then dragged him out of the alleyways and into a police car. Once they were at a nearby police station and had him firmly in a room, Sheik walked in, his usual attire on of course. “Hello, Ray Brackets… aka Desmond… aka Raymond Murray… good peformance” Sheik said, with an almost cheerful tone. He sighed deeply and asked “I can finally drop the accent and persona?”. Sheik nodded and he said, in his usual voice “Finally… god I hope you nabbed him… and Dion. And that it stuck”. Sheik nodded, saying “Oh yes… everything we found helped. We haven’t actually arrested Shark yet, though I suspect it’s only a matter of time”. “Which reminds me, be careful of him…” he said to Sheik, with a tone of worry “he’s got weird magic. We used a tunnel to transit from the bank to the garage… and he used nature magic to alter the appearance… yet no roots appeared. He just manipulated the earth wholesale”. Sheik nodded, pulling his slate to his mouth and saying “All units, be advised. The one called ‘Shark’ can manipulate the earth itself”. With that, Sheik turned and said “Clean up. We have work to do”. Raymond could only smile as he stood and left, an officer standing guard saluted him, saying “Apologies for the rough treatment Raymond, sir. Just doing my job”. He nodded, giving a salute in return, saying “It’s okay. I knew it was going to happen. You did your job perfectly… thanks to it, we very well may deal a serious blow to the Alliance”. He then turned and headed for the showers. He needed one, along with using a spell gem to dispel his hair dye.  


End file.
